Spot That Changeling (Traducción al Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: Con el fin de mejorar sus habilidades en detectar changelings infiltrados, Twilight Sparkle y el Consejo de la Amistad le piden a su nuevo amigo Thorax a ayudarlas con un pequeño ejercicio. ¿La meta? Averiguar cuál de las seis amigas es en realidad Thorax disfrazado. (Traducción del Fanfic del mismo nombre por Inspector Brown en Fimfiction)
1. Introducción y Primera Ronda

**Esta historia fue escrita por Inspector Brown / This story was written by Inspector Brown**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net / story/ 346584/ spot-that-changeling**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

 **"Encuentra a Ese Changeling"**

 **Sinopsis:**

Con el fin de mejorar sus habilidades en detectar changelings infiltrados, Twilight Sparkle y el Consejo de la Amistad le piden a su nuevo amigo Thorax a ayudarlas con este pequeño ejercicio. ¿La meta? Averiguar cuál de las seis amigas es en realidad Thorax disfrazado.

Dialogo abundante, ya que la historia se centra en el interrogatorio del juego en sí.

 **Nota:** Esta historia toma lugar antes de _"To Where And Back Again"_

* * *

 **Introducción y Primera Ronda**

* * *

 **"Bien, todos, aquí están las reglas."** Spike dijo a sus seis amigas ponis. **"Ustedes seis cerrarán sus ojos y golpearán sus cascos contra la mesa hasta que les diga que se detengan. Esto cubrirá cualquier ruido que hagamos."** Por el 'hagamos', es porque se refería a sí mismo y al changeling de pie junto a él. **"Thorax elegirá a cuál de ustedes intentará hacerse pasar. Voy a acompañar al poni que eligió fuera de la habitación. Cuando les diga que abran los ojos, parecerá que nada ha cambiado, pero una de ustedes secretamente será un changeling."**

 **"Para los ponis que permanezcan en la mesa, su trabajo será usar la lógica, comunicación e instinto para determinar cuál de los ponis que ves no son quienes parecen ser. Recuerden, no usar detalles personales o bromas que sólo ustedes seis saben. La ronda termina cuando cuatro de las seis de ustedes llegan a un acuerdo sobre quién creen que realmente es Thorax disfrazado. Entonces, traeré al poni de vuelta a la habitación, y la verdad será revelada."**

 **"Si adivinan bien, obtendrán un punto. Si Thorax los consigue engañar, él obtiene un punto. El primer lado en ganar cinco puntos gana. ¿Preguntas?"**

 **"Sólo una."** Dijo Rainbow Dash. **"No es que no esté emocionada de vencer a un changeling en su propio juego, pero, ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?"**

 **"Porque debemos estar atentas a todas las amenazas imaginables."** Explicó Twilight Sparkle. **"Si un changeling se infiltrase en nuestro grupo, y destruya la armonía de nuestra amistad, toda Equestria podría estar en peligro. Personalmente, si voy a ser engañada por un changeling prefiero que sea un amigo que un enemigo."**

 **"Y además."** Añadió Thorax. **"Si logró hacerme pasar por ustedes, podría servir de señuelo para protegerlas de cualquier otra amenaza."**

 **"Si, eso también."** Aceptó Twilight.

 **"Muy bien."** Dijo Spike. **"¡Ahora que todos están listos, comencemos el juego de Encuentra A Ese Changeling! Todos cierren sus ojos y empiecen a golpear la mesa."**

El sonido de los doce cascos era sorprendentemente silencioso, pensó Twilight. Hizo mucho ruido, pero fue bastante fácil de sintonizar. Además, la voz de Spike podía oírse por encima del ruido. **"Si sienten que les he tocado, eres tú quien Thorax está reemplazando por esta ronda."** Twilight no sintió la garra de Spike en ella. Inmediatamente, su curiosidad cobró vida. ¿A quién estará Thorax reemplazando? ¿Sería ella capaz de localizarlo de inmediato? Si ella no podía hacer preguntas personales, ¿Qué tipo de preguntas revelaría a un changeling? Ella no quería admitir esto a sus amigas, pero el suspenso fue muy emocionante.

 **"Bien, pueden parar de golpear la mesa ahora, pero no abran sus ojos."** Ordenó Spike. **"Thorax está en posición. Les daré un momento para que se compongan antes de que miren."**

Twilight respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios. Podía hacer esto.

 **"¡Preparadas, listas, Encuentren A Ese Changeling!"**

Twilight abrió sus ojos, y como dijo Spike, nada parecía inusual. Applejack estaba sentada en su trono en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, seguida de Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash. Twilight miró cuidadosamente a cada una de sus amigas y a su vez todas ellas hicieron lo mismo. Había un changeling entre sus amigas, pero encontrarlo no iba a ser tan fácil como mirarlo a los ojos.

Fue Rarity quien finalmente rompió el silencio. **"Bueno, debo decir que cualquiera de ustedes que sea Thorax, ha hecho un trabajo impresionante hasta ahora. No puedo decir cuál de mis amigas has reemplazado."**

 **"Sé que no estoy en posición para criticar a alguien por presumir."** Dijo Rainbow Dash, mientras miraba a la poni sentada frente a ella. **"¡Pero eso me pareció un poco auto complaciente, Thorax!"**

 **"¡Discúlpame!"** Exclamó Rarity. **"¿Cómo podrías pensar que yo soy el changeling?"**

 **"El changeling podría ser cualquiera, Rarity."** Dijo Applejack. **"No te ofendas a ser puesta en duda."**

 **"¡Pero no soy el changeling!"**

 **"No es que no te crea."** Dijo Twilight. **"Pero eso exactamente lo que Thorax diría si le preguntáramos."**

Rarity resopló irritada.

 **"Sólo responde honestamente."** Dijo Applejack. **"¿Eres el changeling, Rarity?"**

 **"Por supuesto que no lo soy."** Respondió Rarity.

 **"¿Crees que soy el changeling?"**

La segunda pregunta de Applejack le pareció extraña a Twilight. ¿Por qué haría Applejack esa pregunta?

 **"Um… bueno, supongo que es posible."** Dijo Rarity. **"No es que te esté acusando, para que lo sepas."**

Ahora Twilight lo entendió. Si Rarity era el changeling, ella podría responder con confianza que Applejack no lo era. Su incertidumbre era una señal de seguía siendo un poni.

 **"De acuerdo, ahora déjame preguntarle a Twilight."** Applejack se giró para mirar a Twilight. **"¿Eres el changeling, Twilight?"**

 **"No lo soy."** Dijo Twilight, esperando que su sinceridad fuera genuina.

 **"¿Piensas que soy el changeling?"** Applejack siguió inmediatamente.

 **"Podrías ser. Por lo que sé, podrías serlo."**

 **"¿Piensas que Rarity es el changeling?"**

 **"Rainbow Dash tiene un punto."** Admitió Twilight. **"El comentario de Rarity pudo haber sido auto complaciente. Pero sinceramente, no creo que Rarity sea el changeling"**

 **"Um, ¿Podemos parar de llamarle el 'changeling'?"** Interrumpió Fluttershy. **"Él es nuestro amigo, y tiene un nombre. Pienso que deberíamos de usarlo."**

 **"Tienes razón."** Dijo Twilight. **"¿Fluttershy, eres Thorax disfrazado?"**

 **"No. No soy Thorax, sólo pensé que deberíamos respetarlo usando su nombre."**

 **"¿Crees que soy Thorax disfrazado?"**

 **"No lo sé. Él podría ser cualquiera."**

 **"¿Crees que Rarity es realmente Thorax disfrazado?"**

 **"No. Creo que Rarity estaba tratando de ser amable."**

 **"Eso parece coherente con su personalidad."** Agregó Pinkie Pie.

 **"Si, y me alegro de que muchas de mis amigas lo hayan notado"** Dijo Rarity. **"Bueno, los que son mis amigas y no pretenden ser mis amigas."** Rarity miró a Rainbow Dash con sus ojos entrecerrados.

 **"¿Qué se supone que se significa eso?"** Dijo Rainbow Dash, poniendo los dos cascos delanteros sobre la mesa.

 **"Ese es un buen punto."** Dijo Pinkie. **"¿Eres el changeling, Rainbow Dash?"**

Al principio, parecía que Rainbow estaba sorprendida por la acusación de Pinkie. Pero entonces, Rainbow arrugó su cara y se compuso. **"Yo no soy el changeling."** Dijo ella en un tono uniforme.

 **"¿Crees que soy el changeling?"** Pinkie siguió, entendiendo la estrategia de Applejack.

 **"No quiero creerlo, pero podrías serlo."**

 **"¿Sigues sospechando de Rarity, después de toda la discusión que hemos tenido?"**

 **"No lo sé."** Admitió Rainbow Dash. **"Quiero decir, supongo que veo el punto que ustedes están tratando de hacer, pero no puedo descartar la posibilidad de que Rarity sea el changeling."**

 **"¿Sospechas de alguien más, Rainbow Dash?"** Dijo Twilight repentinamente.

Rainbow movió un casco por su hocico. **"Me di cuenta de Applejack ha hecho un montón de preguntas, pero nadie le ha preguntado nada todavía. ¿Eres el changeling, Applejack?"**

 **"Nope."** Contesto rápidamente Applejack.

 **"¿Crees que soy el changeling?"**

 **"Has estado actuando bastante sospechosa, pero no estoy seguro."**

 **"Chicas, pensé que acordamos no llamarlo 'el changeling', ¿recuerdan?"** Dijo Fluttershy.

 **"No creo que Thorax se ofenda si lo llamaras changeling"** Dijo Pinkie. **"Porque él lo es."**

 **"A menos que sepas algo que no sabemos."** Applejack le dijo a Fluttershy. **"¿Estas intentando decirnos algo, Thorax?"**

 **"No soy Thorax."** Dijo Fluttershy calmadamente.

 **"¿Crees que soy Thorax?"**

 **"No, en absoluto."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"Has estado hablando con un comportamiento honesto que he llegado a esperar de ti, Applejack."**

 **"Bastante justo."** Dijo Applejack. **"Pero si no soy el change… er, quiero decir, Thorax, entonces, ¿Quién crees que es?"**

 **"Oh, odio decirlo."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"Pero sigo pensando que es Rainbow Dash. Fue tan mala con Rarity por su cumplido con Thorax."**

 **"No estoy de acuerdo."** Dijo Twilight. **"Rainbow Dash sólo estaba siendo muy agresiva, nada fuera de lo común."**

 **"¿De veras?"** Replicó Fluttershy. **"Entonces, ¿Quién crees que es Thorax disfrazado?"**

 **"Ahora mismo, me estoy inclinando hacia Pinkie Pie."** Dijo Twilight. **"Pinkie Pie, ¿Eres Thorax disfrazado?"**

Pinkie frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza.

 **"Está bien, ¿Crees que soy Thorax disfrazado?"**

 **"No lo creo, su alteza."** Dijo Pinkie. **"Usted tiene la cabeza sobre sus hombros."**

 **"Espera un segundo."** Dijo Rarity. **"Pinkie nunca se dirigiría a Twilight por su título."**

 **"¡Eso es, Pinkie es el changeling!"** Dijo Rainbow Dash, apuntado acusadoramente a Pinkie con un casco.

 **"¡No, no lo soy!"** Protestó Pinkie. **"¡Estaba tratando de ser educada!"**

 **"Estoy convencida, es Pinkie."** Dijo Twilight, añadiendo su casco con el de Rainbow.

 **"Pinkie."** Dijo Rarity.

 **"Pinkie."** Dijo Applejack.

Pinkie golpeó un casco contra la mesa e hizo una mueca

 **"Esos son cuatro votos para Pinkie."** Anunció Spike. **"Esta ronda ha terminado. Si puedo dirigir su atención a la puerta, revelaré al poni desaparecido."**

Todos vieron cómo Spike se acercaba a la entrada de la sala del trono. Abrió la puerta doble de par en par, revelando a Pinkie Pie (la verdadera Pinkie Pie) en el pasillo.

 **"¡Buen trabajo chichas, sabía que podían hacerlo!"** Dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba de regreso a su trono. **"Lo siento, Thorax, pero escogiste al poni equivocado para imitar. ¡No hay nadie tan Pinkie Pie que Pinkie Pie!"**

Thorax dejó caer su disfraz y miró a Twilight. **"Pensé que dijimos no cosas personales. ¿Cómo iba a saber qué Pinkie no te llama por tu título?"**

 **"Ninguna de mis amigas se me dirige así."** Explicó Twilight. **"Me hace sentir incómoda."**

 **"Y no es culpa suya que el tema haya entrado en la conversación."** Respondió Rarity. **"Después de todo, fuiste tú quien lo dijo."**

Él bufó. **"De acuerdo, bien. Pero no esperen que cometa el mismo error en la próxima ronda."** Se bajó del trono de Pinkie y regresó junto a Spike. Pinkie tomó su asiento.

 **"Eso es un punto para los ponis."** Dijo Spike mientras sus amigas festejaban. **"Los ponis van uno a nada, jugando a por cinco. ¡Siguiente ronda, ojos cerrados y pezuñas golpeando, ahora!"**


	2. Segunda Ronda

**Segunda Ronda**

* * *

Incluso antes de que Spike indicara el inicio de la siguiente ronda, Twilight empezó a pensar. Sólo habría nueve rondas en este juego como mucho, y había solo seis de ellas. Así que en algún punto, Thorax tendrá que imitar al mismo poni dos veces. Era poco probable que Thorax intentara hacerse pasar por Pinkie de nuevo. Después de todo, tendría que ver como actúa la verdadera Pinkie para poder imitarla nuevamente. Esto redujo sus sospechosas a cuatro. Con suerte, sus amigas pensarían lo mismo. Pinkie Pie estaría en desventaja, sin embargo. Necesitará un poco de ayuda. Esperemos que Twilight pueda hacer que Pinkie confié en ella.

 **"¡Preparadas, listas, Encuentren A Ese Changeling!"**

Twilight abrió sus ojos, viendo a las mismas cinco caras familiares. Ella se relajó un poco, antes de recordar que una de ellas seguía siendo Thorax disfrazado.

 **"Muy bien, todas."** Applejack empezó. **"No creo que Thorax elegiría a Pinkie dos veces seguidas, pero sólo para estar segura… ¿Eres el changeling, Pinkie?"**

 **"¡Absolutivamente no!"** Dijo Pinkie.

 **"¿Crees que soy el changeling?"**

 **"¡No tengo idea!"** Dijo Pinkie alegremente.

" **Bueno, ¿Quién crees que es el changeling?"** Preguntó Twilight.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Pinkie. **"No lo sé, ustedes se ven como ustedes son. Ninguna de ustedes se ve como Thorax."**

 **"Pinkie, querida, creo que estás perdiendo el punto."** Dijo Rarity. **"Tenemos que ver quién es Thorax al ver cuál de nosotras no está actuando como ella misma."**

 **"Um, ¿Cómo hacemos eso?"** Susurró Pinkie a Rarity.

 **"Así."** Dijo Rainbow Dash. **"¿Eres el changeling, Rarity?"**

 **"Oh, pf, chk, tth, ¿otra vez esto?"** Dijo Rarity haciendo un gesto con su casco. **"No, no lo soy."**

 **"¿Crees que soy el changeling?"**

 **"Tal vez."**

 **"Muy bien, Pinkie."** Dijo Rainbow Dash. **"¿Las respuestas de Rarity suenan genuinas, o suenan falsas?"**

 **"No lo sé."** Dijo Pinkie. **"Ella habla de esa manera."**

 **"Ahí tienes."** Dijo Rainbow. **"Ahora sabes cómo se hace."**

Twilight sonrió. Pinkie no necesita de su guía, ella tenía a Rainbow para ayudarla. Eso significaba que ella podía centrarse en encontrar a Thorax.

 **"Fluttershy."** Dijo Twilight. **"¿Aún sigues molesta por que llamemos a Thorax 'el changeling'?"**

 **"Un poco."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"Pero Thorax dijo que estaba bien, así que supongo que no es tan importante."**

 **"Es bueno escucharlo. Otra cosa, ¿Eres el changeling?"**

 **"No, no lo soy."**

 **"¿Crees que soy el changeling?"**

 **"Podrías serlo. Aunque no estoy muy segura."**

 **"¿Crees que es posible que Thorax escoja al mismo poni dos veces seguidas?"**

Fluttershy movió los ojos. **"Cualquier cosa es posible, supongo. Pero no creo que lo hiciera."**

 **"Bien, entonces, ¿Quién no ha sido retada aun?"** Habló Rainbow. **"Applejack, ¿Eres el changeling?"**

 **"No soy el changeling."** Dijo Applejack.

 **"¿Crees que soy el changeling?"**

 **"Para ser honesta conmigo misma, debo decir que podrías ser. Para ser honesta contigo, no creo que lo seas."**

 **"Si no soy yo. Entonces. ¿Quién?"**

Applejack no respondió de inmediato. Ella acercó sus cascos a su cara y escudriñó al resto de sus amigas. **"¿Alguien más ha notado lo inusualmente tranquila que ha sido Twilight?"**

 **"He estado pensando, si no te importa."** Twilight dijo defensivamente.

 **"Sabes, Thorax dijo que no se dirigiría por error a Twilight por su título."** Postuló Rainbow. **"Él podría haber decidido hacerse pasar por ella, sólo para asegurarse de que no lo haría."**

 **"Eso es ridículo."** Dijo Twilight. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta. Sabía que no era ridículo, en realidad era una buena idea. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 **"¿Eso es lo qué piensas?"** Dijo Applejack. **"Twilight, ¿Eres el changeling?"**

Twilight inhaló bruscamente. **"No soy el changeling."**

 **"¿Quién crees que es el changeling?"** Esa no era la pregunta que Twilight esperaba.

 **"Supongo que podría ser cualquiera."** Admitió Twilight con un suspiro.

 **"¿No tienes una sospecha?"** Preguntó Rainbow.

 **"No ahora mismo, pero podría llegar a tener una si seguimos hablando."**

 **"No estoy segura si creerte, Twilight."** Dijo Rainbow con calma.

 **"Rainbow, te estoy diciendo la verdad."** Dijo Twilight, con tanta autoridad y dignidad que pudo reunir. Ella tenía que disuadir a Rainbow Dash de creer que ella era la changeling. Si el resto de sus amigas comenzaban a escuchar a Rainbow, votarían por ella, lo que significa que perderían la ronda.

 **"Entonces, ¿Quién más ha sido interrogada?"** Sonó la voz Rarity. **"Applejack, ¿Eres el changeling?"**

 **"Nope."**

 **"¿Crees que soy el changeling?"**

 **"Podrías ser, pero tengo una mayor sospecha."**

 **"¿A quién sospechas?"**

 **"Dada a la exagerada reacción de Twilight a ser sospechada, realmente creo que es ella."**

 **"¡No he exagerado!"** Protestó Twilight. **"¡Estaba explicándole a Rainbow por qué no deben sospechar de mí!"**

 **"Twilight, querida."** Comenzó Rarity. **"Sabes tan bien cómo yo que no hace bien a nadie ofenderse al ser dudado en esta situación. Al menos, la verdadera Twilight Sparkle lo sabe."**

 **"Et tú, ¿Rarity?"** Dijo Twilight, mirándola fijamente. **"Por Celestia, ¿No hay nadie aquí que confié en mí?"**

 **"Bueno, una de nosotras es un changeling."** Dijo Rainbow. **"Así que no puedes confiar realmente en alguien. La verdadera Twilight entendería eso. Estoy convencida que es Twilight"** Rainbow apuntó un casco en su dirección.

 **"Igual."** Dijo Rarity, añadiendo su casco.

 **"Estoy de acuerdo con Rainbow Dash."** Dijo Applejack, señalándola con un casco.

Fluttershy también puso su pezuña. **"Lo siento, Thorax, pero Rainbow tiene un argumento muy convincente."**

 **"¡No soy Thorax!"** Insistió Twilight.

 **"Esos son cuatro votos para Twilight."** Dijo Spike. **"Esta ronda ha acabado. Es momento de separar a los ponis del impostor."**

Spike abrió las grandes puertas, revelando a Rainbow Dash esperando en el pasillo. Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy jadearon ante lo que vieron. La Rainbow Dash sentada en su trono (quien era en realidad Thorax en disfraz) sonrió en triunfo.

 **"¡Veis! ¿Veis?"** Exclamó Twilight. **"¡Les dije que no era el changeling, pero nadie me creyó!"**

 **"¡Yo si te creí, Twilight!"** Dijo Pinkie Pie. **"Vi tus alas revolotear mientras te enojabas. Thorax no hubiera pensado en eso."**

 **"Entonces, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"** Preguntó Applejack.

 **"Pensé que no podíamos decir cosas personales."**

 **"Pero nos hubiera convencido de que Twilight no era el changeling."** Replicó Rarity.

Mientras Thorax dejo caer su disfraz, Fluttershy lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos. **"¿Cómo pudiste?"**

 **"Tranquilízate, Fluttershy, eso sólo un juego."** Dijo Thorax. **"Tuve que hacerte creer que alguien más era el changeling, y lo hice. Nunca quise lastimarte."**

Fluttershy jadeó. **"Lo sé, tienes razón. Supongo que estaba muy molesta, porque te estabas haciendo pasar por una de mis amigas más cercanas, y me engañaste."**

 **"Está bien."** Dijo Thorax. **"Es sólo una ronda. Aprenderás de esto y harás lo mejor en la próxima ronda, ¿de acuerdo?"**

Fluttershy se secó los ojos y se sentó derecha en su trono. **"Está bien, lo intentaré."**

 **"¡Ey!, Cara de Insecto."** Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras trotaba detrás de Thorax. **"Estas en mi asiento."**

Thorax se bajó del trono. **"No me molesta ser llamado 'el changeling', pero eso es cruzar la línea."**

 **"Thorax gana esta ronda."** Anunció Spike. **"Y estamos empatados, uno a uno. La tercera ronda comienza, ya saben qué hacer."**


	3. Tercera Ronda

**Tercera Ronda**

* * *

Twilight se reprendió a sí misma. Incluso mientras Thorax estaba acusándola, todavía creía que era realmente Rainbow Dash, y todavía ella trataba de disuadirlo cuando debía haber estado tratando de disuadir a sus amigas. Ella recordó que nadie en realidad retó a Rainbow; nadie le hizo responder a la importante pregunta. Porque había ayudado a Pinkie, Twilight se dio cuenta. Ella odiaba la idea de dudar a sus amigas, pero esa era la naturaleza del juego. Y era su idea el jugar a este juego en primer lugar. Mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, ella resolvió que cuestionaría cada palabra que saliera de la boca de cualquiera de sus amigas. No iba a ser engañada de nuevo.

 **"¡Preparadas, listas, Encuentren a Ese Changeling!"**

Twilight abrió sus ojos y luego los entrecerró. Ella movió sus ojos, analizando a sus amigas con gran sospecha. Thorax se estaba escondiendo de ella, a plena vista. Nadie ha roto el silencio aun, así que Twilight decidió que ella lo haría.

 **"Seamos metódicos en esto."** Dijo ella mientras miraba a Applejack. **"¿Eres el changeling?"**

 **"No, no lo soy."** Fue la respuesta de Applejack. Inmediatamente Twilight le hizo la misma pregunta a Rarity.

 **"No soy el changeling"** Respondió Rarity.

 **"Yo no."** Respondió Pinkie Pie.

 **"No soy el changeling."** Respondió Fluttershy.

 **"De ninguna manera, esta vez no."** Respondió Rainbow Dash.

 **"Ahora tu turno."** Dijo rápidamente Applejack. **"¿Eres el changeling, Twilight?"**

 **"No lo soy."**

Por uno momentos hubo silencio.

 **"Bien."** Pinkie Pie rompió de nuevo el silencio. **"Eso no hizo nada. ¡Todas suenan sinceras!"**

 **"Sinceridad puede ser fingida, Pinkie."** Dijo Twilight. **"Y todas sabemos que alguien está mintiendo."**

 **"Eso es obvio, querida."** Dijo Rarity. **"Diciéndolo ahora tampoco ayuda."**

Twilight giró su cabeza en dirección a Rarity. **"Lo sé. ¿Sabes lo que podría ayudar? ¡Si alguien dice que sospechan de alguien más! ¡Tenemos que empezar una discusión!"**

 **"Twilight, tranquilízate."** Dijo Rainbow. **"Estar enojada de esta manera es lo que trajo problemas en la ronda anterior ¿recuerdas?"**

Si Rainbow era realmente Rainbow o no, tenía razón. Twilight puso un casco en su pecho e inhaló. Luego apartó su casco mientras exhalaba. Eso la ayudó a despejar su mente. Ella miró a Rainbow con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **"Espera un momento, la verdadera Rainbow estaba afuera en el pasillo en la ronda anterior."** Dijo Twilight. **"Si eres la verdadera Rainbow, ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que pasó en la ronda anterior?"**

Rainbow rodó sus ojos. **"La puerta no está insonorizada, Twi. Pude escuchar todo."**

 **"¿Por qué no te creo?"** Dijo Twilight.

 **"Como el moderador, probablemente no debería hacer esto."** Interrumpió Spike. **"Pero siento que esta línea de preguntas va contra el espíritu de este ejercicio. Atentas."** Él se acercó a la puerta. **"Atención, poni que está ahora mismo en el pasillo. Por favor, no hables, pero si puedes oír lo que se está diciendo en esta habitación, por favor toca la puerta tres veces ahora."**

Tres golpes rápidos siguieron inmediatamente esa declaración.

 **"Ahí está, ¿ven? Los siete de ustedes siempre pueden escuchar todo lo que sucede en cada ronda."**

Twilight suspiró en vergüenza. **"Lo siento, pero tienes que admitir, es difícil no ser paranoica cuando estás jugando un juego que implica dudar de tus amigas."**

 **"Te entiendo."** Dijo Applejack. **"De hecho, todavía no estoy segura de en quien confiar. Tal vez debería de empezar a preguntar. ¿Eres el changeling, Twilight?"**

 **"No."** Dijo Twilight.

 **"¿Crees que soy el changeling?"**

 **"No estoy del todo segura."** Dijo Twilight, sus orejas cayendo mientras miraba lejos del resto del grupo.

 **"Te creo, Twilight."** Dijo Applejack. **"¿Eres el changeling, Rarity?"**

 **"No lo soy."** Dijo Rarity.

 **"¿Crees que Twilight es el changeling?"**

 **"No esta vez."**

 **"¿Eres el changeling, Pinkie?"**

Pinkie Pie suspiró. **"Estoy muy cansada de decir que no soy el changeling."**

 **"¿Quién crees que es el changeling?"** Preguntó Applejack.

 **"Bueno, sé que no soy yo."** Respondió Pinkie. **"Y estoy bastante segura de que no es Twilight. Pero las demás son igual de sospechosas."**

 **"Tengo algo que decir."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"Applejack, quiero que sepas que he notado dos cosas sobre ti. Primero, la forma en que has ayudado a Twilight a superar sus dudas sobre esta ronda es realmente dulce."**

 **"Gracias Fluttershy."** Dijo Applejack. **"Pero, uh, ¿Cuál es la segunda?"**

 **"La segunda es que noté que estás haciendo lo mismo que hizo Thorax en la ronda anterior. Ayudando a alguien que está nerviosa, estas llevado la sospecha a ti misma."**

Applejack inclinó su cabeza. **"No creo que me guste lo que estas insinuando."**

 **"Muy bien, hablaré claramente. Applejack, ¿eres el changeling?"**

 **"No soy el changeling."** Dijo Applejack un poco más alto de lo usual. **"Y otra cosa, sería ridículo que Throax intentara usar la misma táctica dos rondas seguidas. Creo que intentaría algo más"** Applejack hizo una pausa y apartó la mirada. **"¡Como esperar a que alguien sea amable con alguien más y luego acusarle en su lugar!"**

Fluttershy se burló. **"Oh, ¿Es así como es? ¿De verdad crees que soy el changeling o me estas atacando porque te acusé?"**

 **"Honestamente, tu descuidada actitud es bastante diferente de ti, Fluttershy."** Dijo Applejack. **"Estoy empezando a sospechar que tú eres el changeling."**

Fluttershy movió los ojos nerviosamente. **"Yo… Supongo que todavía estoy un poco nerviosa por la ronda anterior. Tienes que entender, me sentí traicionada."**

Applejack resopló. **"Buen intento, pero no puedes retractarte de lo que ya dijiste, Thorax."**

 **"Bien, así que cometí un error."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"Twilight cometió un error en la ronda anterior, y todas pensamos que ella era el changeling por eso. ¡Y nos equivocamos!"**

 **"Ese barril de sidra ha estado durante el sol durante una semana."** Replicó Applejack. **"¡No me lo voy tomar!"**

Fluttershy miró a todos los ponis en la mesa. **"¡No soy el changeling! Por favor, ¿acaso nadie me cree?"**

 **"Te creo."** Dijo Rainbow Dash. **"¡Applejack es el changeling!"** Ella señalo a Applejack con su casco.

 **"¡No, Fluttershy lo es!"** Respondió Applejack, señalando con su pezuña a Fluttershy. Fluttershy señaló con su casco a Applejack.

 **"Creo que el argumento de Applejack sonaba más como algo que Applejack diría."** Dijo Rarity. **"Estoy convencida de que Fluttershy es el changeling."** Ella añadió su casco a Applejack.

Pinkie miró a través de la mesa a Twilight. Los ojos de Pinkie y la boca aplastada le contaron a Twilight que ambas estaban pensado lo mismo. Tenían que votar, y las dos tenían que votar por el mismo poni, pero ninguna de ellas sabía quién era el changeling.

 **"Twilight, ¿a quién le crees?"** Le dijo Pinkie.

Siguiendo su instinto, Twilight habría elegido a Fluttershy como el changeling. Le hacía sentirse orgullosa que Fluttershy estuviera siendo más asertiva. Sin embargo, su defensa a sus propias acciones era un poco demasiado asertiva para ser, bueno, Fluttershy. Pero Twilight no estaba segura de que pudiera confiar en su instinto. Después de todo, Thorax podía manipular fácilmente sus instintos para engañarla. Eso es lo que los changeling hacen mejor, después de todo.

 **"No lo sé."** Admitió Twilight. **"¿A quién le crees?"**

Pinkie comenzó a mirar entre Applejack y Fluttershy. Luego, inclinó su cabeza y cerró los ojos. **"Creo en Fluttershy. Applejack es el changeling."** Pinkie puso su casco.

 **"Esos son tres votos para Applejack."** Anunció Spike. **"Necesitamos uno más para acabar la ronda."**

 **"Vamos Twilight."** Dijo Rainbow. **"Pon tu casco de una vez."**

A pesar de que estaba segura de que Rainbow no era el changeling, todavía no creía cuando dijo que Applejack lo era. Por lo tanto, decidió mantenerse firme.

 **"Lo siento, pero no estoy convencida de que Applejack es el changeling. Mi voto es para Fluttershy."** Ella señalo su casco en la dirección de Fluttershy.

Pinkie exhalo en voz alta. **"Sólo puso el mío porque Twilight quería que eligiese primero. Pero confío en su decisión. Voto ahora por Fluttershy."** Pinkie movió su casco.

 **"¿Qué?"** Dijo Rainbow Dash. **"¿Puede hacer eso? ¿Cambiar su voto a su antojo?"**

 **"Lo permitiré."** Dijo Spike. **"Esos son cuatro votos para Fluttershy, esta ronda ha acabado. Ahora, veremos si eligieron mal, o sabiamente."**

Spike se acercó a las puertas y las abrió. Fluttershy estaba esperando en el pasillo.

 **"Han elegido… sabiamente."** Dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

Twilight animó su victoria. Rápidamente se unieron Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie. Thorax (aun disfrazado de Fluttershy) se sentó e hizo una mueca. La verdadera Fluttershy se acercó a él.

 **"No te molestes demasiado."** Le dijo Fluttershy. **"Después de todo es sólo una ronda."**

Thorax hizo una mueca antes de dejar caer su disfraz. **"¡Pero lo tenía!"** Se quejó. **"Pensé que, al hacerme pasar específicamente por Fluttershy, podía salirme con la mía quedándome callado. Entonces podría culpar al primer poni en hacer algo agradable, y conseguir que todos voten por ella en lugar de mí. ¡Era el plan perfecto!"**

 **"Y lo estabas haciendo muy asertivo."** Dijo Applejack. **"Por eso sospeché de ti en primer lugar."**

 **"Supongo que no fue un plan perfecto."** Suspiró Thorax. **"Pero creo que entiendo lo que hice mal."**

Thorax se bajó y tomó su puesto junto a Spike. Fluttershy volvió a su posición en su trono.

 **"Los ponis ganan esta ronda, dos a uno, jugando a por los cinco. Próxima ronda, así que adelante y hacer la cosa, con la cosa, de la cosa. ¿He dicho 'cosa'? ¿No creo que dije 'cosa'? ¡COSA!"**


	4. Cuarta Ronda

**Cuarta Ronda**

* * *

A pesar de que los instintos de Twilight estaban en lo cierto en la ronda anterior, ella todavía se sentía nerviosa por esta ronda. Aunque creía que Fluttershy era el changeling. Pinkie Pie emitió el voto decisivo antes de que Twilight tuviera la oportunidad de explicarse. Eso la asustaba. ¿Y si esta ronda expresaba mera sospecha en alguien, y de repente todos saltan hacia ella? Ella podría, sin saberlo, terminar la ronda en favor de Thorax antes de que incluso comenzara. Tenía que encontrar una manera de evitarlo.

Los pensamientos de Twilight fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una garra familiar tocándola en el hombro. Abrió sus ojos y vio al resto de sus amigas seguían golpeando sus pezuñas sobre la mesa con los ojos cerrados. No tenían ni idea de que Twilight se había detenido. Ella se giró y vio a Spike asentir con su cabeza. En esta ronda, Thorax la reemplazaría.

Spike señaló a sus ojos, luego movió sus dedos en dirección a Thorax, pidiendo a Twilight que hiciera contacto visual con él. Ella lo hizo, y vio una pequeña chispa en sus ojos. Entonces, magia se elevó a su alrededor como llamas azules, cambiando su apariencia casi instantáneamente en una réplica exacta de Twilight Sparkle. Twilight no pudo evitar sacar una risita ante lo que vio. Afortunadamente, el sonido se los cascos golpeando la mesa amortiguó su ruido.

Twilight bajó de su trono, y en puntillas llegó hasta Spike mientras Thorax tomó su lugar. Spike colocó suavemente una garra en su cuello y la escoltó hasta la puerta doble de la sala del trono. Una vez en el pasillo, Spike puso una garra en sus labios, recordándole a Twilight que hiciera silencio. Innecesario, pensó Twilight. Spike cerró las puertas. Twilight rápidamente descubrió que Rainbow había dicho la verdad. Podía oír todo lo que se decía en la sala del trono.

 **"¡Preparadas, listas, Encuentren A Ese Changeling!"**

 **"Antes de que comencemos, quiero decir una cosa."** Twilight escuchó Thorax con su voz. **"Pinkie, no deberías haber cambiado tu voto así. Aunque aprecio que confíes en mi juicio, no quiero que sigas mis instintos ciegamente, porque podría estar equivocada como cualquiera. Así que, apreciaría si me dejaras explicar mi razonamiento antes de que decidas concordar conmigo."**

Twilight quedo perpleja. Eso era exactamente lo que ella quería decirles a todas desde el inicio. Y Thorax lo dijo exactamente como ella lo hubiera dicho. ¿Lo changelings podían leer mentes? No, eso es estúpido. Si él hubiera podido leer la mente de Pinkie, no lo hubiésemos descubierto en la primera ronda. Pero si no era eso, entonces Twilight tenía que admitirlo que Thorax era muy perceptivo.

 **"Eso tiene sentido, Twilight."** Dijo Pinkie Pie. **"Intentaré hacer eso en el futuro. Espera un momento, ¿No eres Thorax, cierto?"**

 **"No, no soy Thorax."** Mintió Thorax.

 **"¿Crees que soy Thorax?"** Preguntó Pinkie.

 **"Podrías serlo. Pero de cualquier manera, lo que digo se mantiene."**

Se le ocurrió a Twilight que el plan de Thorax era en decir algo sabio y perspicaz al inicio de la ronda, para hacerse sonar como la sabia que sus amigas esperaban que fuera. Él se estaba volviendo bueno en este juego. Twilight estaba impresionada y horrorizada al mismo tiempo.

 **"Déjenme plantear una pregunta a todas."** Interrumpió Rarity. **"¿Creen que Thorax eligió reemplazar a alguien nuevo en esta ronda o está empezando a repetir algunas de sus víctimas anteriores?"**

 **"Creo que eligió a alguien nuevo."** Dijo Pinkie. **"Si yo fuera Thorax, me gustaría tener una buena mirada del comportamiento de todas antes de tratar de imitar al mismo poni de nuevo."**

 **"No sé si estoy de acuerdo."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"Él estaba bastante molesto por no haber ganado la última ronda. Creo que volvería a intentar el mismo poni de nuevo, sólo para ver si plan hubiera funcionado."**

 **"Uh, Fluttershy."** Dijo Applejack. **"Te das cuenta que Thorax te reemplazó en la ronda anterior, ¿cierto?"**

 **"Bueno, um, sí, pero me refiero a además de mí."** Respondió Fluttershy. **"Sospecho que eligió a Rainbow Dash de nuevo."**

 **"No, Fluttershy, no soy el changeling."** Dijo Rainbow Dash. **"Y para responder a la pregunta de Rarity, creo que eligió a alguien diferente, como a Twilight, o AJ, o tú."** Twilight no podía ver, pero sospechaba que por 'tú', Rainbow se refería a Rarity.

 **"La forma en la que lo veo."** Dijo Thorax con la voz de Twilight. **"Sería una buena estrategia elegir a alguien nuevo. Sin embargo, puesto que está en su mejor interés ser imperceptible, cualquier buena razón que él tenga para escoger una nuena víctima es simultáneamente una buena razón para no escoger una nueva víctima. Por lo tanto, no puedo eliminar con seguridad a nadie en esta mesa."**

 _Está esperando su tiempo_ , pensó Twilight. _Él no quiere acusar a alguien demasiado pronto, para que la sospecha no caiga sobre él. Espero que alguien se dé cuenta que evadió la pregunta de Rarity. Creo que está intentando confundir el asunto._ Mientras pensaba en el plan de Thorax, Twilight sintió que la comisura de su boca se tensaba.

 **"Por lo que vale, no he sido el changeling ni una vez desde que empezamos."** Dijo Applejack. **"Creo que debería sentirme insultada por eso, pero no sé lo qué está pasando por su cabeza."**

 **"No respondiste mi pregunta, Applejack."** Dijo Rarity. **"Por cierto, creo que Thorax elegiría a una nueva víctima. ¡Más específicamente, creo que tú eres el changeling! "**

 _Uh-oh_ , pensó Twilight preocupada. _¡Eso es justo lo que necesita!_

 **"No soy el changeling."** Dijo Applejack claramente.

 **"Si no eres tú."** Replicó Rarity. **"¿Entonces quién? ¿Crees que se está haciendo pasar por alguien que ya ha elegido antes?"**

 **"Creo que eligió una nueva víctima para esta ronda."** Dijo Applejack. **"Sé que me implica a mí misma, pero no me refiero a mí misma."**

 **"Entonces ¿A quién?"** Preguntó Rarity. **"¿Segura que no te refieres a Twilight?"**

 **"Bueno, no lo sé, tal vez lo hago."** Dijo Applejack. **"Twilight, ¿Eres el changeling?"**

 **"No, no soy el changeling."** Mintió Thorax, fresco como un pepino.

 **"Dime la verdad, ¿Crees que Thorax eligió a una nueva víctima?"**

 **"Podría estar equivocada."** Dijo Thorax. **"Pero por mi instinto, creo que Thorax eligió una nueva víctima para esta ronda."**

 _Que gambito_ , pensó Twilight. _Él está admitiendo la posibilidad que me ha reemplazado, y confía que su franqueza quitará la sospecha de él, aunque las palabras que está diciendo en realidad lo hacen más sospechoso. ¡Ooh, él es diabólico!_

 **"¡Esperen un momento!"** Interrumpió Pinkie Pie. **"Twilight, Applejack y Rarity piensan que Thorax reemplazo a Twilight, Applejack o a Rarity. Eso significa que cualquiera de ellas que sea Thorax acaba de admitir que es alguna de ellas es Thorax. ¡Pero Thorax nunca lo admitiría, porque querría intentar engañarnos! ¡Pero tiene mucho sentido que haga eso! ¡Pero no tiene ningún sentido en absoluto!"** Pinkie gimió. **"No quiero jugar más a este juego."** Se quejó. **"¡Hace que me duela la cabeza!"**

 **"Bueno."** Dijo Rainbow. **"Supongo que podemos descartar a Pinkie con seguridad. No es que sospechara de ella para empezar, pero ya saben. Ok, vamos a intentar esto de nuevo. Twilight, ¿eres el changeling?"**

 **"No"**

 **"Entre Applejack y Rarity, ¿Quién crees que es más probable que sea el changeling?"**

 **"Rarity comenzó con esta línea de preguntas, así que creo que es ella."**

 **"Bien, Applejack, ¿Eres el changeling?"**

 **"Nope."**

 **"Entre Twilight y Rarity, ¿Quién es más probable que sea el changeling?"**

 **"Estoy convencida que es Rarity. Ella presionó cuando no respondí a su pregunta."**

 **"Ahora, Rarity, ¿eres el changeling?"**

 **"Por supuesto que no."**

 **"Entre Twilight y Applejack, ¿Quién es?"**

 **"Sigo pensado que es Applejack."**

 **"¿Por qué?"** Preguntó Rainbow.

 **"Creo que su comentario de no ser el changeling fue un poco forzado."**

 **"No te creo."** Dijo Rainbow. **"Estoy convencida que eres el changeling."**

 **"No estaba segura antes."** Dijo Thorax. **"Pero ahora estoy convencida que es Rarity."**

Eso eran tres votos para Rarity, quien no era el changeling. Uno más y Thorax ganará esta ronda. Realmente le dolía pensar que sus amigas podían ser fácilmente engañadas por un impostor. Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante su brillantez.

 **"Bueno"** Habló Fluttershy dócilmente. **"Creo que el comentario de Applejack fue genuino así que voy a votar por Rarity también."**

Rarity gruñó en irritación. **"Fluttershy, querida, sabes que te amo, ¡pero estoy muy molesta de que nos hayas constado el punto!"**

 **"Lo siento Rarity"** Dijo Spike. **"Pero esos son cuatro votos contra ti. Ahora, veremos si Fluttershy de hecho les costó el punto."**

Mientras Spike se acercaba a la puerta doble, Twilight se puso más derecha, e inclinando la cabeza, como si estuviera posando para un retrato. Spike abrió las puertas.

 **"¡Sorpresa!"** Cantó Twilight mientras era revelada.

Toda la habitación estalló en una mezcla de emociones. Pinkie Pie gimió, y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa. Fluttershy se inclinó en su trono y se escondió detrás de su melena. Rainbow Dash gritó **"¿Qué?"** en un tono muy enojado. Rarity jadeó, mientras que Applejack sólo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Thorax, por su parte, cacareó fuertemente con la risa de Twilight, celebrando su victoria. **"¡Inclínense ante la Princesa del Engaño!"** De repente, las cinco miraron enojadas a Thorax. Él dejó caer su disfraz y sonrió tímidamente. **"Oye, oye, clama, chicas. Es sólo un juego, ¿recuerdan?"**

Twilight regresó a su trono. **"Si mis amigas no tienen ganas de decirlo, lo haré. Thorax, has jugado expertamente esta ronda, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti."**

Thorax sonrió a Twilight. Entonces, inmediatamente siseó y sacó la lengua. Twilight saltó hacia atrás alarmada.

 **"Lo siento."** Se disculpó Thorax. **"Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper."**

 **"Y que lo digas."** Respondió Twilight mientras reanudaba su puesto.

 **"Thorax gana esta ronda."** Anunció Spike. **"Y estamos empatados nuevamente. La siguiente ronda empieza…"**

 **"¡No!"** Protestó Pinkie. **"¡No más juegos mentales! ¡No puedo más, no quiero jugar más!"**

 **"¡Pero no puedes abandonar ahora!"** Dijo Rarity. **"¡El juego finalmente está empezando a ser interesante!"**

 **"¡Pero es muy di-fí-cil!"** Gimió Pinkie. **"¿Cómo se supone que debo quién es el changeling y quién no lo es con solo preguntar '¿eres el changeling?'? ¡Todas ustedes sólo me darán la misma respuesta!"**

 **"Eso es verdad."** Dijo Applejack. **"Pero sólo una de nosotras estará mintiendo. Los ponis y los changelings siempre actuarán diferente cuando están mintiendo y cuando están diciendo la verdad. Sólo tienes que seguir tu instinto."**

 **"¿Pero cómo puedo saber con certeza que mi instinto está bien?"**

 **"¡No lo sabrás!"** Fue todo lo que Applejack tenía que decir.

Pinkie Pie se enderezó en su asiento y respiró hondo. **"Bueno, está bien."** Pinkie Pie cerró los ojos y comenzó a golpear la mesa con su pezuña. El resto de ellas se encogieron de hombros, e hicieron lo mismo.


	5. Quinta Ronda

**Quinta Ronda**

* * *

Twilight tardó un momento en poner su cabeza de nuevo en el juego. Hasta ahora, Thorax ha estado contribuyendo abiertamente a la conversación en cada ronda, poniendo la duda en un poni inocente, y luego sutilmente obtener los cuatro votos que necesitaba para ganar la ronda. Twilight tenía la corazonada que Thorax iba a intentar estar callado durante los primeros momentos de esta ronda, y luego entrar después de que la conversación empezara. Se peguntó que haría si no se iniciaba ninguna discusión. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

 **"¡Preparadas, listas, Encuentren A Ese Changeling!"**

Twilight abrió sus ojos y se acomodó silenciosamente en su asiento, esperando que su lenguaje corporal transmitiera a sus amigas que ella no era el changeling. Ella miró a cada una de sus amigas a los ojos, y esperó pacientemente a alguien, quien fuera, a decir algo. Rainbow frunció el ceño, mirando a Twilight como si estuviera tratando de ver a través de ella. Fluttershy no hizo contacto visual. En cambio, miró desamparadamente a la mesa. La cabeza de Pinkie se movió de un lado a otro mientras golpeaba con nerviosismo su casco derecho sobre la mesa. Rarity entrecerró los ojos al centro y llevó un casco a su barbilla. Applejack ajustó su sombrero, de modo que sus ojos apenas eran visibles. Y todavía, nadie dijo nada.

 **"¡Oh, vamos, chicas, una a la vez, por favor!"** Gritó Spike, asustando a Twilight. **"¡Nadie puede entenderlas cuando hablan todas a la vez!"**

Twilight sonrió y rodó sus ojos. Rainbow se rió entre dientes. Pinkie hizo lo mismo. Rarity le dio una mirada de desaprobación a Spike. Applejack bajó la cabeza y suspiro. Pero Fluttershy no reaccionó en absoluto.

 **"En serio, chicas."** Dijo Spike. **"Este es un juego de información con información basada en información. Alguien necesita decir algo, o este juego no va a llegar a ninguna parte."**

 **"Bien, aquí hay algo que he notado."** Dijo finalmente Rainbow. **"Hemos estado por delante de Thorax por medio punto desde que el juego comenzó."**

 **"¿Medio punto?"** Preguntó Applejack. **"¿Pensé que estábamos contando uno por uno?"**

 **"Lo que quiero decir es, primero ganamos un punto, luego quedamos empatados, luego quedamos a la delantera por un punto, y luego empatados de nuevo. Eso promedia a medio punto de ventaja para nuestro equipo durante el juego. Si este patrón continúa, terminaremos superando a Thorax en la novena ronda por un punto."**

 **"De acuerdo, ¿pero qué tiene que ver?"**

 **"Si yo fuera Thorax (no estoy diciendo que lo sea, porque no lo soy), quisiera romper el patrón por asegurarme de ganar esta ronda, así podría continuar y ganar el juego."**

Rarity protestó en irritación. **"Por supuesto que Thorax quiere ganar esta ronda."** Dijo ella con cansancio en su voz. **"¡Él está intentando ganar tantas rondas como pueda! ¿Cómo eso nos ayuda a averiguar a cuál de nosotras reemplazó?"**

 **"Rarity."** Dijo Rainbow con menosprecio. **"Lo que estoy intentando decir es que esta ronda en particular es importante para él. Eso significa que no va a tomar ningún riesgo innecesario en su estrategia para engañarnos."**

 **"Oh, te entiendo."** Dijo Twilight. **"¡Eso quiere decir que sabemos que Applejack y Rarity no son el changeling!"**

 **"Espera, ¿en serio?"** Dijo Applejack. **"Quiero decir, sé que no soy el changeling, pero ¿cómo puedes estar segura de eso?"**

 **"Bueno, Thorax ha elegido una nueva víctima por cada ronda hasta ahora, lo que significa que en esta ronda, las dos de ustedes están obligadas a obtener más escrutinio. Si Thorax eligiera a cualquiera de ustedes, eso sería un riesgo innecesario, el cual él no tomaría. ¡Por lo tanto, todas podemos estar seguras de que ninguna de los dos es el changeling!"**

 **"¡Espera un momento!"** Interrumpió Pinkie Pie. **"¿Qué pasa si él anticipó que tú te darías cuenta de esto, e inmediatamente eliminara a AJ o Rarity? ¡Eso tendría aún más sentido elegir a una de ellas como su víctima, porque no lo esperarías!"**

 **"Eso sería un doble farol, Pinkie."** Explicó Twilight. **"Y un doble farol no funciona si el poni al que se lo estás haciendo lo descubre. Hacerlo sería otro ejemplo de un riesgo innecesario. Por eso estoy doblemente segura que no es AJ ni Rarity."**

 **"Oh."** Dijo Pinkie Pie. **"Supongo que tiene sentido."** Pinkie frunció el ceño, y miró a Applejack. **"Peeeeero, será mejor que pregunte de todos modos, sólo para estar segura. Applejack, ¿eres el changeling?"**

 **"Uh-uh"** Fue todo lo que Applejack dijo.

 **"¿Qué hay de ti Rarity?"**

 **"Lo siento querida, no esta vez."** Dijo Rarity

 **"Okey-dokey, les creo."** Dijo Pinkie Pie. **"Entonces, ¿A quién?"**

 **"La forma en que lo veo."** Continúo Rainbow. **"Si Thorax quiere una victoria fácil, se haría pasar con alguien con quien ya ganó una ronda. Y ya sé que no soy el changeling, eso deja sólo otro poni…"** Rainbow miró de nuevo a Twilight.

 **"¡No esto de nuevo!"** Dijo Twilight, con un gemido. **"¿De verdad crees que Thorax escogería a la misma víctima en rondas consecutivas?"**

 **"Rainbow tiene un punto, querida."** Dijo Rarity. **"Él no lo ha hecho todavía, y ahora sería el mejor momento para romper el patrón, ya que no lo esperamos."**

 **"No estoy de acuerdo."** Dijo Twilight. **"Creo que la reduplicación es arriesgarse demasiado. Además, no puedo enfatizar suficientemente este punto, ¡no soy el changeling!"**

 **"Twilight, debo confesar."** Dijo Applejack. **"No estoy completamente convencida de que no seas el changeling. Pero, tampoco estoy totalmente convencida de que seas el changeling."**

 **"En ese caso, deberías olvidarte de mí e investigar a alguien más."** Dijo Twilight.

 **"Fluttershy."** Dijo Applejack. **"Todavía no hemos escuchado una palabra de ti. ¿Te importaría ponderar lo que estamos discutiendo?"**

 **"Oh, um, ah, bueno."** Balbuceó Fluttershy. **"Prefiero no decirlo."**

 **"¿A qué te refieres con qué preferirías no decirlo?"** Preguntó Applejack.

 **"¿Estas intentando ocultarnos algo?"** Añadió Rarity.

 **"¡No, no estoy intentando ocultar algo!"**

Applejack no dijo nada, pero levantó una ceja.

 **"Simplemente, no quiero decir quien creo que es el changeling, porque si estoy equivocada, y el resto de ustedes me creen, ¡vamos a perder otra ronda por mi culpa!"**

 **"Fluttershy necesitamos la mayor cantidad de información que podamos tener."** Dijo Twilight. **"Talvez tengas razón, talvez te equivoques. Pero no podemos saber con certeza a menos que compartas tus sospechas con nosotras."**

 **"Además."** Dijo Pinkie Pie. **"Manteneeeerte callada hace que parezca que eres el changeling. Espera, ¿eres el changeling?"**

 **"¡Dios mío, No!"** Dijo Fluttershy.

 **"Bueno, entonces ¿Quién es?"** Preguntó Pinkie.

Fluttershy respiró hondo, se apartó la melena de los ojos y miró al resto del grupo con una mirada suave pero decidida.

 **"Creo que es Rainbow Dash."** Dijo ella. **"Ella fue la primera en romper el silencio, justo como Thorax hizo en la ronda anterior."**

 **"Estaba tratando de hacer que la conversación continuara."** Dijo defensivamente Rainbow. **"Spike dijo que necesitábamos empezar a hablar para averiguar quién es Thorax. Si yo fuera Thorax, ¿por qué haría eso?"**

 **"¡Para que parezca que no eres realmente Thorax, por supuesto!"** Exclamó Fluttershy.

 **"¡Pero eso sería un doble farol!"** Interrumpió Pinkie. **"Uh, ¿cierto, Twilight?"**

Twilight asintió.

 **"¡Y, ya hemos establecido que Thorax no lo haría, eso quiere decir que tampoco Rainbow Dash es el changeling!"** Pinkie suspiro. **"Oh si, ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!"** Ella apuntó con una pezuña a Fluttershy. **"¡Tú eres el changeling!"**

 **"¿Qué te sucede, Pinkie?"** Dijo Fluttershy. **"Hace un momento estabas listas para irte. Ahora, de repente, estás jugando con todo el gusto."** Fluttershy abrió completamente los ojos, luego los entrecerró como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. **"Eso es, ¿no? ¡No eres Pinkie en absoluto!"** Ella señaló su casco a Pinkie. **"¡Eres el verdadero changeling aquí!"**

 **"Parece tenemos otra batalla en nuestras manos."** Dijo Spike. **"Pinkie Pie o Fluttershy. Necesitamos cuatro votos para terminar la ronda."**

 **"Creo que era la intención de Thorax no llamar la atención desde el inicio de esta ronda."** Dijo Twilight. **"Así que, tiene sentido que elija al poni que esperamos que sea la más silenciosa. Y esa es Fluttershy."** Ella apuntó su casco a Fluttershy.

 **"No estoy convencida."** Dijo Rarity. **"Fluttershy no ha hecho nada fuera de lo ordinario. ¡A este punto, estoy convencida de que el changeling es Pinkie Pie!"** Ella levanta su casco.

 **"¡Pero Pinkie ha estado actuando aleatoriamente en esta ronda!"** Dijo Rainbow Dash. **"¡Y así es como es ella! Yo dijo que es Fluttershy."** Rainbow levanta su casco.

Todos los ojos cayeron en Applejack. Ella era el voto decisivo.

 **"Fue extraño que nadie digiera algo durante mucho tiempo al comienzo de esta ronda."** Dijo ella. **"Creo que Twilight tiene razón; si Thorax no quería llamar la atención, elegiría al poni que esperaríamos que fuera tranquila."** Applejack levantó su casco en dirección a Fluttershy. **"Fluttershy, si en serio eres tú, lo siento."**

 **"Bueno Applejack, estés en lo correcto o no, acabas de terminar la ronda."** Dijo Spike. **"Es hora de ver si hiciste lo correcto."** Spike caminó hacia la puerta doble y las abrió. Esperando en el pasillo estaba una muy real, y molesta Pinkie Pie.

 **"¡¿Es una broma?!"** Exclamó ella.

Applejack, Twilight y Rainbow gruñeron con la agonía de la derrota.

 **"¡Se los dije!"** Cantó Rarity.

Fluttershy resopló y gruñó airadamente al grupo.

Thorax dejó caer su disfraz y sonrió a Pinkie. **"¿Cómo estuvo eso? ¿Fui lo suficientemente Pinkie para ti, Pinkie?"**

 **"No por mucho tiempo."** Dijo Pinkie enfadada. **"¡Te revelaste! Después de interrogar a AJ y Rarity dijiste 'okey-dokey'. ¡Pero yo habría dicho 'okey-dokey-lokey'¡ ¡Te olvídate del 'lokey'!"**

La mandibula de Thorax se abrió. Miró a Twilight y señalo con su casco a Pinkie. La expresión confundida en su rostro parecía preguntar **"¿Es en serio?"**

Twilight simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si dijese **"Es Pinkie Pie, no lo cuestiones."**

 **"De todas maneras."** Continuó Pinkie. **"Gracias por elegirme en esta ronda. Es agradable quitarse la presión tomada de vez en cuando. Además, escuchándoles hablar realmente me ayudó a entender cómo funciona este juego. Creo que puedo llegar hasta el final ahora."** Pinkie y Thorax cambiaron lugares.

 **"No hay problema, Pinkie."** Dijo Thorax. **"Es algo bueno también. En realidad estaba planeando reemplazar a Fluttershy de nuevo, pero cambie de opinión en el último segundo cuando vi lo agitada que estabas."**

 **"¿Qué?"** Gritaron Applejack, Twilight y Rainbow. Una vez más, gruñeron en agonía.

 **"Thorax gana esta ronda."** Anunció Spike. **"Y él toma la delantera, tres a dos, jugando a por los cinco. Muy bien, todas, ojos cerrados, cacos golpeando. La sexta ronda comenzará pronto."**


	6. Sexta Ronda

**Sexta Ronda**

* * *

Oír que Thorax había cambiado su estrategia en el último segundo realmente sacudió a Twilight. Su estrategia para encontrarlo dependía en la predicción de sus opciones. Pero claro, eso ya no iba a funcionar. Lo que es peor, Thorax estaba mejorando en imitar a sus amigas. Si ella no mejoraba en el juego para igualarle, las tumbaría sin sudar. Pero Twilight no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer eso, así que terminó haciendo lo que solía hacer en una crisis. Entrar en pánico.

 **"¡Preparadas, listas, Encuentren A Ese Changeling!"**

Twilight abrió sus ojos. Ella sentía que tenía que decir algo, lo que sea para iniciar la conversación. Pero no podía pensar en nada que decir, aparte de "Tenemos que ganar esta ronda.", lo que no habría ayudado a la situación en absoluto. Empezó a moverse en su asiento de lado a lado respirando hondo.

 **"¿Estas bien?"** Dijo Applejack.

 **"No. No lo estoy."** Confesó Twilight. **"Ya no tengo una estrategia. Pensé que podría predecir el plan de Thorax, pero si de repente puede cambiarlo en el último segundo, ¡entonces ya no sé qué esperar!"**

 **"Lo sé."** Dijo Applejack. **"Pero está bien. Si la conjetura no ayudó, siempre podemos recurrir a preguntar a todas directamente. No está completamente perdido. Thorax está mejorando en engañarnos, pero él está destinado a equivocarse tarde o temprano. No te rindas, todavía podemos ganar esto."**

Twilight ralentizó su respiración. **"Tienes razón. Seas Applejack, o Thorax fingiendo ser Applejack, estas en lo cierto. Además, incluso si perdemos, no es para tanto. Es sólo un juego, después de todo."**

 **"Eso es correcto."** Dijo Applejack. **"Ahora, déjenme plantear una pregunta a todos ustedes. Sabemos que una de las tácticas de Thorax ser amable con alguien y darle consejos útiles. Entonces, ¿Alguien sospecha que soy el changeling por lo que acabo de decirle a Twilight?"**

 **"Me pareció bastante convincente."** Dijo Rainbow Dash. **"Estoy segura de que eres realmente Applejack, pero no descarto la posibilidad de que puedas ser Thorax."**

 **"Bueno, iba a contestar."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"Pero Rainbow dijo exactamente lo que estaba pensando."**

 **"Justo ahora, sospecho más de Twilight que de Applejack."** Dijo Pinkie Pie. **"Thorax dejo que me relajase y recuperara el aliento cuando me vio nerviosa. Ahora, Twilight es la que está nerviosa, así que creo que haría lo mismo por ella."**

 **"Tienes un punto valido, Pinkie."** Dijo Twilight. **"Pero no soy el changeling. Y respondiendo la pregunta de Applejack, no sospecho de ella. No la he descartado todavía, pero en este momento, estoy dispuesta a creer que es alguien más."**

 **"Bueno."** Rarity finalmente hablo. **"Creo que tanto Twilight como Applejack son genuinas. Actualmente, sospecho de Rainbow."**

 **"¿Disculpa?"** Dijo Rainbow, poniendo sus pezuñas sobre la mesa. Casi tan pronto como tuvo su arrebato, retrocedió. **"Quiero decir, esa acusación salió de la nada. Me gustaría escuchar tu razonamiento."**

 **"Simple, querida."** Dijo Rarity. **"Creo que Thorax está intentando obtener otro punto fácil. Si lo hace, tendrá tres rondas completas para experimentar con las tácticas arriesgadas que descartamos en la ronda anterior. Y ya que ganó una ronda haciéndose pasar por ti, creo que te ha elegido de nuevo."**

 **"Admitiré que tienes un buen punto."** Dijo Rainbow Dash. **"Sin embargo, tengo una corazonada de que Thorax realmente quiere practicar en hacerse pasar por las seis de nosotras por lo menos una vez. Él sólo repitió a Pinkie en la ronda anterior porque sabía que esperábamos que eligiera a alguien nuevo. Ahora, creo que ha elegido a una nueva víctima. Específicamente, creo que te eligió, Rarity."**

 **"Oh, pf, chk, tth."** Rarity se burló. **"¡Sólo se acusas porque te acusé, y quieres hacer de mí un blanco fácil!"**

 **"No sé si estoy de acuerdo."** Dijo Applejack. **"Thorax dijo que quería hacerse pasar por todas nosotras. Está en la delantera por un punto en el marcador, por lo que el mejor momento para elegir a un nuevo objetivo sería ahora. Y como sé que no soy el changeling, eso solo te deja a ti."**

Rarity jadeó, como si estuviera escandalizada. **"¡Querida, no puedes hablar en serio! Sin duda, ves lo que Rainbow está tratando de hacer, ¿verdad?"**

 **"Todo lo que escuché fue a Rainbow Dash explicando sus razones para sospechar de ti."** Dijo Applejack. **"Y resulta que estoy de acuerdo con ella."**

 **"Rarity, ¿estas por lo menos dispuesta a admitir que Rainbow tiene un punto válido?"** Peguntó Twilight.

 **"Pf, chk, tth."** Rarity se burló de nuevo. **"Rainbow sólo está intentando confundir la situación trayendo detalles irrelevantes."**

 **"Te creo, Rarity."** Dijo Pinkie Pie. **"Rainbow dijo que era una corazonada después de todo."**

 **"Esto es un juego de instinto e intuición, Pinkie."** Se defendió Rainbow. **"¡Las corazonadas son lo único que tenemos para seguir!"**

 **"¡Es cierto!"** Dijo Fluttershy. **"¡Tu caso contra Rainbow Dash es sólo una corazonada tanto como su caso contra ti, Rarity! ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu corazonada es mejor que la suya?"**

 **"Querida, no creo que el caso de Rainbow, como tú lo llamas, este basado en nada más que en la necesidad desesperada de lanzar sospechas a un poni inocente."**

 **"Lo siento, pero no siento eso de Rainbow Dash."** Dijo Twilight. **"Déjame preguntarte. Rarity, ¿Eres el changeling?"**

 **"¡Oh, pf, chk, tth, por supuesto que no!"** Dijo ella.

 **"No, no estoy convencida."** Twilight levantó su casco. **"Voto por Rarity."** Rápidamente Rainbow Dash agregó su casco. Applejack no tardó mucho en levantar la suya. Fluttershy casi lo puso, pero se detuvo.

 **"Espera, ¿estamos seguras que es Rarity?"** Preguntó ella. **"No quiero cometer otro error."**

 **"¿No te parece que la forma que Rarity estaba hablando parece un poco… no sé… forzada?"** Preguntó Twilight.

 **"No lo creo."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"Todo lo que ha dicho hasta ahora es lo que esperaría de ella."**

 **"Si, pero no con tanta frecuencia."** Dijo Applejack. **"Es como que si no pudiera evitar decirlo todo de una manera exagerada, a la manera de Rarity. Y se presenta como un acto."**

 **"Bueno, ¿qué esperas de mí?"** Dijo Rarity casi gritando. **"¿Estás diciendo que crees que soy el changeling porque hablo de la manera que siempre hablo? ¿Qué clase de sentido tiene eso?"**

 **"Eso no es lo que dije."** Respondió Applejack. **"La forma en que has estado hablando no es como normalmente hablas. Suena más a una mala parodia de como hablas."**

 **"¡Oh, pf, chk, tth, estás exagerando!"** Rarity hizo un gesto con su casco.

 **"¡Así!"** Dijo Rainbow Dash rápidamente. **"Es la cuarta vez que te has burlado desde que empezó la ronda. ¡Nunca te he oído hacer eso más de una vez en el lapso de media hora!"**

Los ojos de Rarity se abrieron en sorpresa. Rápidamente miró a los tres cascos que seguían apuntando en su dirección. Ella miró a Fluttershy. **"Fluttershy, querida, no puedes creer que ellas están hablando en serio ¿verdad?"**

 **"Yo… yo…"** Tartamudeó Fluttershy. **"¡No sé qué pensar!"**

 **"Yo sí."** Dijo Pinkie Pie antes de apuntar su casco a Rarity. **"Voto por Rarity, y con este son cuatro."**

 **"Oh, rayos."** Exclamó Rarity.

Rainbow Dash se echó a reír. Applejack y Twilight se rieron para sí mismas. Pinkie empezó a reír también. Incluso Spike se rió entre dientes.

 **"Bueno."** Dijo Spike, tosiendo un poco para recuperar la compostura. **"Diría que es hora de revelar la verdad, pero en este caso, creo que es sólo una formalidad."** Spike abrió las puertas y permitió a Rarity entrar y sentarse en su trono.

 **"Vamos, Thorax."** Murmuró Rarity. **"Diría que hiciste un trabajo esplendido, por primera vez. Si pudieras aprender a ser un poco más moderado, creo que podrías hacerlo. Y sin duda podría usar un cuerpo doble para cuando necesite viajar a mis otras boutiques."**

 **"Hurmph"** Gruñó Thorax antes de dejar caer su disfraz. **"Lo dudo. Un poni como tú tiene un equilibrio natural y elegancia que es casi imposible para un changeling hacer justicia."**

Rarity se rió entre dientes. **"Oh, para. ¡Me estás avergonzando! Pero, sigue."**

 **"¡A-HEM!"** Spike se aclaró la garganta en los oídos de Rarity y Thorax. Él entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a los dos.

 **"Spikey, no hay necesidad de estar celoso."** Dijo Rarity mientras volvía a su lugar en la mesa. **"Fue solo una cortés conversación, nada más."**

 **"Si, estoy seguro."** Dijo Spike con un tono algo molesto. **"En cualquier caso, los ponis ganan esta ronda, y estamos empatados una vez más, tres a tres. Es hora de golpear la mesa, señoritas. La siguiente ronda comenzará en breve."**


	7. Séptima Ronda

**Séptima** **Ronda**

* * *

Twilight se sentía mejor en esta ronda. Thorax exclamando 'rayos' el momento que lo habíamos descubierto fue lo más gracioso que ella había presenciado desde que el juego empezó. Se sentía bien reír de nuevo, después de tanta molestia y enojo. También se sentía bastante confiada en su capacidad de predecir el siguiente movimiento de Thorax. Al menos, estaba segura de que no elegiría a Applejack. No en esta ronda. Sin embargo, ella creía que él quería tocar todas sus bases, por así decirlo. Habría al menos una ronda más después de esta donde él podría. Pero ahora, Thorax querría una victoria fácil. Cualquier lado que ganara esta ronda estaría a un punto de ganar este juego.

 **"¡Preparadas, listas, Encuentren A Ese Changeling!"**

Twilight abrió sus ojos, y observó como todas tenían sus ojos en Applejack.

 **"No."** Dijo Applejack antes de que le preguntaran. **"No soy el changeling. De nuevo."**

 **"Bueno, tampoco lo soy."** Agregó Rarity. **"Parece que Thorax no estaba interesado en intentar imitar mi resplandor por segunda vez. No puedo decir que lo culpo, considerando todo."**

 **"Te creo Rarity."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"Pero no estoy segura si creer a Applejack."**

Applejack inclinó su cabeza. **"¿Y por qué eso?"**

 **"Es la forma en la que dijiste que no eras el changeling. Parecías decepcionada.** ** _Muy_** **decepcionada."**

 **"Es normal."** Interrumpió Twilight. **"Applejack ha tenido que cuestionar y dudar de sus amigas durante seis rondas. El resto de nosotras hemos tenido un descanso de la presión al menos una vez, pero ella no."**

 **"Sólo estoy diciendo, creo que es un poco sospechoso que sintiera la necesidad de decir que no era el changeling antes de ser preguntada."** Dijo Fluttershy.

 **"Si eso es lo que piensas."** Dijo Rarity. **"¿Por qué no sospechas de mí? Dije lo mismo."**

 **"Porque no creo que Thorax escoja a la misma poni dos veces seguidas."**

 **"Supongo que es justo."** Dijo Rarity. **"Pero todavía no creo que Applejack sea el changeling."**

 **"Bueno, entonces."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"¿Quién crees que sea el changeling?"**

 **"Sospecho un poco de Rainbow y Pinkie."** Dijo Rarity. **"Todavía no hemos oído ni una palabra de ninguna de ellas."**

 **"No estoy segura de quien sospechar ahora."** Dijo Pinkie. **"Todavía es demasiado pronto para hacer juicios razonables informados."**

 **"Sospecho de Fluttershy."** Dijo Rainbow. **"No creí por un momento que Applejack fuera el changeling, y el razonamiento de Fluttershy me sonó bastante falso."**

 **"Ahora que lo pienso."** Dijo Applejack. **"Fluttershy ha estado contribuyendo más a la conversación de lo que normalmente hace."**

 **"Creía que debía contribuir a la conversación."** Dijo Fluttershy.

 **"Por supuesto, Fluttershy."** Dijo Twilight. **"Pero Applejack tiene un punto. No es característico de ti hablar tan pronto en una ronda."**

 **"Me doy cuenta de eso."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"Pero en rondas anteriores, mis instintos no eran tan buenos. Di el voto decisivo en las primeras dos rondas que perdimos, así que no estaba tan dispuesta a compartir mis sospechas. Pero tenía razón acerca de Pinkie en la quinta ronda, y sospeché de Rarity en la sexta ronda, así que ahora me siento más segura que antes. Es por eso que estoy ahora contribuyendo más a la conversación, no porque sea el changeling."**

 **"Sabes que, eso tiene mucho sentido."** Dijo Applejack. **"Te creo, Fluttershy."**

 **"Bueno, yo no."** Dijo Pinkie Pie. **"Quiero decir, estaría orgullosa de que Fluttershy fuera más segura en si misma, si creyera que realmente es Fluttershy. Peeeeero, esa historia suena un poco demasiado como una excusa conveniente para el cambio repentino en su comportamiento."**

Fluttershy miró a Pinkie Pie a los ojos. **"Pinkie, no soy el changeling."**

 **"Estoy de acuerdo con Pinkie."** Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras la señala con su casco. **"Mi voto es para Fluttershy."** Pinkie también levanta su casco.

 **"Sigo sin creer que seas el changeling, Fluttershy."** Dijo Applejack. **"Pero Pinkie tiene un buen punto. ¿Por qué no nos dices quien crees que es el changeling?"**

 **"Para serte sincera."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"Sigo sospechando de ti."** Ella frunció su hocico en pensamiento. **"Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no hemos escuchado nada más que declaraciones de Twilight hasta ahora."**

 **"Así es."** Dijo Rarity. **"Twilight, cariño, ¿eres el changeling?"**

 **"No, no lo soy."** Dijo Twilight. **"Y no creo que Applejack sea el changeling. Pero tampoco creo que Fluttershy lo sea. Su sospecha hacia Applejack suena sincera. Equivocada, pero sincera. Ahora mismo, mi sospecha está en Rainbow."**

 **"¿Por qué yo?"** Dijo Rainbow Dash. **"¿Es porque estoy votando por Fluttershy? Pinkie también está votando por Fluttershy, ¿por qué no sospechas de ella?"**

 **"Porque ella nos dio una razón para su voto."** Dijo Twilight

 **"He dado una razón para mi voto."** Contesto Rainbow. **"¡La verdadera Fluttershy no sería tan asertiva! ¡Ella es el changeling!"**

 **"No estoy de acuerdo."** Dijo Rarity. **"Fluttershy suele ser tímida, pero su explicación de su repentina audacia me parece razonable."**

 **"Rarity, no puedes dejar que tu preocupación por Fluttershy nuble tu juicio."** Contestó Rainbow. **"¡Thorax está jugando con tus sentimientos, haciendo que te sientas orgullosa de Fluttershy, para que no sospeches de ella!"**

 **"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?"** Dijo Fluttershy. **"Applejack, ¿eres el changeling?"**

 **"Nope."** Dijo Applejack.

 **"Bien, gracias."** Fluttershy señaló con su casco a Rainbow Dash. **"Rainbow es el changeling."**

Rainbow se rió entre dientes. **"Buen intento, Thorax, ¡pero todas sabemos que estas tratando de hacerme quedar mal por acusarte!"**

 **"Fluttershy no está haciendo nada, Rainbow."** Dijo Twilight. **"El poni que te está haciendo quedar mal eres tú. Eso es, si eres quien dices que eres."** Twilight apuntó a Rainbow con su casco.

 **"Oh."** Dijo Rarity. **"Parece que tenemos otra batalla en nuestros cascos. Tanto Fluttershy y Rainbow tienen dos votos."** Ella miró a Applejack. **"Y tú y yo somos las únicas que aún no han votado."**

 **"No puedo decidirme."** Dijo Applejack. **"Confió en Fluttershy no es el changeling. Pero Rainbow Dash está actuando como, bueno, Rainbow Dash. Simplemente no creo que ninguna de las dos sea el changeling."**

 **"Todavía me estoy inclinando más a sospechar de Rainbow que de Fluttershy."** Dijo Rarity. **"Pero entiendo lo que piensas, Applejack."**

 **"Déjame preguntarte algo Pinkie."** Dijo Applejack. **"Dos cosas en realidad. Primero, ¿Por qué sospechaste de Fluttershy en primer lugar?"**

 **"Bueno, pensé que Thorax estaría jugando a lo seguro en esta ronda, así que tuve la corazonada que sería Fluttershy."** Explicó Pinkie. **"Entonces, cuando habló de ser más asertiva, supongo que pensé que Thorax estaba usando eso como una excusa para estar fuera de carácter."**

 **"Suena razonable."** Dijo Applejack. **"Segunda pregunta, ¿Todavía crees que Fluttershy es el changeling?"**

 **"Um-hmm"** Confirmó Pinkie. **"Ella trató de convencernos de que eras el changeling, y entonces ella de repente señaló a Rainbow. Pensé que era sospechoso."**

 **"Gracias."** Dijo Applejack. **"Ahora, todavía no creo que sea Fluttershy, así que eso me hizo sospechar de Rainbow y Pinkie. Pero después de hablar de Pinkie, creo que sus razones para sospechar de Fluttershy son genuinas. Por lo tanto"** Ella señaló con su casco cuando dijo esto. **"Voto por Rainbow Dash."**

 **"¿Qué?"** Dijo Rainbow. **"¡Pero no me dejaste explicarme! ¿Cómo es eso justo?"**

 **"Aun tienes tiempo para explicarte, Rainbow."** Dijo Rarity. **"Sólo tienes tres votos en ti. Sospecho de ti, y me encantaría simplemente dar el voto decisivo. Así que si tienes algo que decir en tu defensa, es mejor que lo digas ahora."**

 **"Um… er… bueno."** Rainbow tartamudeó. **"Como dijo Pinkie, Fluttershy pensó que era AJ, y ahora piensa que soy yo. ¡Está indecisa mientras intenta fingir ser más firme!"**

 **"No estoy indecisa."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"Applejack me convenció que no es el changeling."**

 **"Entonces, ¿por qué me apuntaste de repente?"**

 **"¡Porque tratabas de hacer que mi asertividad fuera una especie de acto!"**

 **"¡Exactamente! ¡Te enojaste porque te encontré, Thorax!"**

 **"Bien, he oído suficiente."** Dijo Rarity señalando con su casco a Rainbow. **"Lo siento, pero no estoy convencida de que seas Rainbow Dash, y no quiero perder más tiempo discutiéndolo."**

 **"Bueno, esos son cuatro votos para Rainbow."** Anunció Spike. **"Veamos por quien debieron haber votado."** Spike abrió la puerta doble, revelando a Rainbow Dash. Todas celebraron su victoria. Todos excepto Thorax, quien seguía teniendo su disfraz de Rainbow. Él golpeó su casco contra la mesa.

 **"Rainbow es engreída y agresiva."** Dijo él. **"¡Fui engreído y agresivo, debería haberlas engañado!"**

 **"Fuiste engreído y agresivo a la poni equivocada."** Dijo la verdadera Rainbow Dash. **"Flutters y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, nunca sería así con ella."**

 **"Excepto que lo hiciste."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"En el bosque, después del anochecer el mes pasado. ¿Recuerdas?"**

 **"No estas ayudando."** Dijo Rainbow entre dientes.

Thorax dejó caer su disfraz. **"Simplemente no puedo ganar."** Él bufó. **"Ustedes tienen tanta historia juntas, tanta camaradería, no puedo duplicar eso."**

 **"Si, somos muy unidas."** Dijo Rainbow. **"Pero estas mejorando en imitarnos, así que eso es algo."**

 **"Un disfraz perfecto no vale nada cuando los ponis que estás tratando engañar pueden ver a través de él."** Dijo Thorax para sí mismo.

 **"No te preocupes por eso."** Dijo Rainbow. **"Sólo tienes que jugar una ronda más con nosotras. Después de vencerte, no tienes que intentar hacerte pasar por nosotras de nuevo."**

 **"¡Rainbow!"** Reprendió Twilight.

 **"¿Qué?"**

 **"** **Las ponis toman la delantera una vez más."** Anunció Spike. **"El puntaje esta cuatro a tres, punto de partido para las ponis. Ahora, cuanto antes empiecen a golpear esos cascos, antes podremos comenzar la octava ronda."**


	8. Octava Ronda

**Octava Ronda**

* * *

A pesar de sentir simpatía por Thorax, Twilight estaba bastante aturdida de que su equipo estuviera a un punto de ganar. Mientras ella se divirtió mucho analizando las palabras y acciones de sus amigas, buscando discrepancias, era realmente agotador. Quería terminar esto tan pronto como sea posible, para que pudiera volver a confiar en sus amigas de nuevo. Para eso había que ganar esta ronda. Dado que sus amigas habían sido capaces de encontrar a Thorax dos veces seguidas, Twilight pensó que él estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para intentar algo muy estúpido.

Tal vez escogería a Rainbow Dash de nuevo, eligiendo al mismo poni dos rondas consecutivas. Tal vez elegiría a Rarity, después de esa demostración de no poder hacerle justicia, nadie la sospecharía. Talvez escogería a Applejack, la única poni que le falta, esperando al que el resto no sospechen de ella. Lo que él decidiera, Twilight estaba decidida a averiguarlo.

 **"¡Preparadas, listas, Encuentren A Ese Changeling!"**

 **"Muy bien, todas."** Dijo Rainbow Dash rápidamente. **"No más perder el tiempo. Vamos a ganar esta ronda, y vamos a ganar este juego. Necesito que todas me miren a los ojos y me digan que no son el changeling."** Ella centró su atención en Twilight. **"Comenzando por ti."**

 **"No soy el changeling."** Le dijo Twilight a Rainbow Dash

 **"Una vez más, no soy el changeling."** Dijo Applejack.

 **"No soy el changeling."** Dijo Rarity.

 **"Nuh-huh, no el changeling."** Dijo Pinkie Pie.

 **"Rainbow Dash, no soy el changeling."** Dijo Fluttershy con un toque de fuerza en su voz.

 **"Y sólo quiero que todas sepan que tampoco soy el changeling."** Dijo Rainbow Dash.

 **"Uh-huh."** Twilight murmuró.

Rainbow Dash le dio una mirada a Twilight. **"¿Estas insinuando que no me crees?"**

Twilight comenzó a protestar, pero luego recordó que estaban jugando un juego donde se esperaba la desconfianza. **"Si, lo estaba. Y ahora, lo estoy afirmando. Sospeché que Thorax podría elegir a la misma poni dos rondas consecutivas, y ahora, tu actitud de querer ganar es un poco exagerada."**

 **"¿Oh si?"** Dijo Rainbow Dash, sus alas extendiéndose. **"Bueno… realmente tienes un buen punto. Pero es sólo que en serio quiero ganar este juego. Eso no es diferente de cómo suelo actuar, ¿verdad?"**

 **"Sé que realmente quieres ganar, Rainbow."** Dijo Twilight. **"Yo también quiero ganar. Pero no puedes atacar a alguien sólo porque sospechan de ti. Nunca vas a convencerlos de que eres realmente quien dices ser cuando les estas gritando."**

 **"Espera un momento."** Dijo Rainbow. **"¿Por qué me estás dando un consejo, después de haber dicho que sospechas de mí?"**

 **"Estoy intentando que te calmes, parecías agitada."** Explicó Twilight.

 **"Si, pero le estas dando consejos de estrategia a alguien que acabas de decir que creías que era el changeling. ¿Por qué harías eso? ¡Literalmente acabas de decir que querías ganar!"**

 **"¿Qué estas sugiriendo?"** Preguntó Twilight. **"¿Crees que mi amabilidad es sólo un acto?"**

 **"Sólo estoy diciendo, Thorax fue amable con Pinkie en la ronda donde se hizo pasar por ti, y terminó engañándonos. Es razonable que vuelva a intentarlo."**

Twilight inhalo y exhaló bruscamente. **"También tienes un punto muy válido, Rainbow. Pero no soy el changeling."**

Applejack se aclaró la garganta. **"Odio interrumpir en tu conversación privada, Twilight, pero hay otras cuatro ponis en esta mesa que les gustaría hablar también."**

 **"Bueno."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"Creo que Rainbow Dash no es el changeling. Pero no estoy tan segura de Twilight."**

 **"No creo que Twilight ni Rainbow sean el changeling."** Dijo Pinkie. **"Creo que sólo reaccionaron exageradamente a pequeños errores de carácter, lo cual no es inusual para ninguna de ellas."** De repente, Pinkie comenzó a reírse entre dientes. **"¿Te imaginas que Thorax no reemplazó a nadie, y todas nos atacamos una a la otra por nada? ¡Eso sería tan divertido!"**

 **"Eso sería hacer trampa."** Respondió Applejack. **"¿Por qué sugerirías algo así? ¿Estas intentando confundirnos?"**

 **"Relájate, Applejack."** Dijo Rarity. **"Pinkie no quiso decir nada con eso. Es sólo Pinkie siendo Pinkie. Y es por eso, que no creo que ella sea el changeling. Sin embargo, desconfió de Rainbow Dash."**

 **"Tienes razón, Rarity."** Dijo Applejack. **"Y no creo que Twilight o Rainbow Dash sean el changeling."** Hizo una breve pausa. **"Fluttershy, ¿eres el changeling?"**

 **"¡Applejack!"** Dijo Fluttershy, escandalizada. Después, ella recuperó su compostura y respondió. **"No, no soy el changeling."**

 **"¿Crees que soy el changeling?"**

 **"Ahora mismo, eres mi más fuerte sospecha."** Admitió Fluttershy. **"Ahora, déjame preguntarte, ¿de verdad piensas que soy el changeling, o sólo estas preguntando para reunir pruebas?"**

 **"Bueno, había descartado a Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow y a Twilight, sólo quedabas tú."** Explicó Applejack. **"Pero escuchando tu respuesta ahora, estoy de vuelta al inicio. Ya no sé a quién sospechar."**

Fluttershy hizo una mueca y levantó una ceja. **"Applejack, ¿eres el changeling?"**

 **"No lo soy."** Dijo Applejack.

 **"Bien, no tomes esto mal."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"Pero todavía sospecho de ti más que nadie."**

 **"Puedo respetar eso."** Dijo Applejack. **"Pero me gustaría la oportunidad de disuadirte. Rarity, ¿eres el changeling?"**

 **"Por supuesto que no."** Respondió Rarity.

 **"¿Crees que soy el changeling?"**

 **"No estoy segura, pero creo que podrías serlo."**

 **"¿Crees que Fluttershy es el changeling?"**

 **"Ella era al que Thorax planeaba en reemplazar cuando quería una victoria fácil."** Dijo Rarity. **"Pero si soy sincera, creo que es igual de probable que ella o tú sea el changeling."**

 **"De acuerdo."** Dijo Applejack. **"Ahora, Pinkie, ¿eres el changeling?"**

 **"No soy el changeling."** Respondió Pinkie.

 **"¿De quién sospechas, de Fluttershy o de mí?"**

 **"No, no sospecho de ustedes."** Admitió Pinkie. **"Ustedes dos sonaban como ustedes. Y también Rainbow y Twilight."** Pinkie jadeó. **"¡Eso solo deja a un poni! Rarity, ¿eres el changeling?"**

 **"¡Por última vez, no!"** Dijo Rarity alzando levemente su voz. **"¡Rainbow Dash es el changeling, no yo!"** Ella señaló a Rainbow con un casco.

 **"¡No, Applejack es el changeling!"** Dijo Fluttershy mientras señalaba.

 **"¡No soy el changeling, Pinkie lo es!"** Dijo Applejack señalando con su casco.

 **"¡Y yo digo que es Rarity!"** Dijo Rainbow Dash antes de señalar.

 **"Tantos gritos, tanta desconfianza."** Gimió Pinkie Pie. **"Todas sospechan de alguien diferente, ¡pero nadie sobresale como sospechoso!"** Ella llevó sus patas delanteras a su cabeza. **"¡Oh, dulce Celestia, mi dolor de cabeza volvió!"**

Al oír esto, la dura expresión de Applejack se suavizó un poco. **"Tal vez fui un poco demasiado rápida en sacar conclusiones."** Dijo ella.

 **"Podría ser."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"O, tal vez te diste cuenta de que no ibas a obtener cuatro votos en Pinkie Pie, por lo que estas cambiando a alguien diferente."**

A este punto, Twilight estaba completamente cansada. Dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. Todas tenían buenas razones, aunque Twilight no estaba de acuerdo. Todas parecían estar actuando como ellas. No tenía idea de quién sería el changeling.

 **"Twilight, querida, ¿estás bien?"** Preguntó Rarity.

 **"¡No sé por quién votar!"** Dijo Twilight, su voz siendo un poco amortiguada por la mesa.

 **"¿No decías que sospechabas de Rainbow Dash?"** Preguntó Rarity. **"¿Por qué no votar por ella?"**

Twilight alzó la cabeza para mirar a Rarity. **"Porque ahora no sospecho de ella. Ella sólo quiere ganar, como siempre. No es inusual."**

 **"Es posible."** Dijo Rarity. **"Pero sigo pensando que es un acto. Y tiene sentido que Thorax rompa su patrón y elija el mismo poni en rondas consecutivas."**

Twilight miró a Rainbow Dash, quien mantuvo su casco apuntando a Rarity. Rainbow simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin romper el contacto visual con Rarity. Al ver eso a Twilight le dio una sensación inusual. Se sentía como una picazón en toda su mente. A pesar de que la explicación de Rarity tenía perfecto sentido, Twilight no podía dejar de dudarlo. A pesar de que Rarity estaba actuando normal, la picazón la hizo sospechar que Rarity estaba ocultando algo. Cada fibra de la mente lógica de Twilight gritó en protesta por lo que estaba pensando. Pero la picazón, la picazón la molestaba, y la única manera de rascarla era dudar de Rarity. ¿Era esto lo que se sentía tener una corazonada? Debe ser. Si esto era un presentimiento, Twilight sabía que sólo había una cosa que hacer. Tenía que seguirlo.

 **"Rainbow Dash no es el changeling."** Dijo Twilight levantando su casco en dirección a Rarity. **"¡Tú lo eres!"**

 **"¿Perdón?"** Dijo Rarity. **"¿Por qué crees que soy el changeling?"**

 **"Supongo que es sólo un presentimiento."** Admitió Twilight.

 **"Eso es suficiente para mí."** Dijo Pinkie. Señalando a Rarity con su casco.

 **"¡Esto es ridículo!"** Protestó Rarity. **"No tienen ninguna evidencia. ¡No tienen nada sobre lo que basar sus acusaciones!"**

 **"¿Qué te parece esta evidencia?"** Dijo Applejack. **"Permaneciste inflexible acerca de Rainbow siendo el changeling, incluso después de que todas decidimos que no lo era. Además, Thorax dijo mucho de no poder hacerte justicia. Podría ser una excusa perfecta para elegirte otra vez."** Applejack levantó su casco y señaló a Rarity. **"Si me equivoco, siempre podemos hacerlo en la siguiente ronda."**

Rarity dejó caer su casco y gruñó.

 **"Esos son cuatro votos para Rarity."** Anunció Spike. **"Es el momento de ver cómo les fue a los ponis."** Spike abrió la puerta doble a la sala del trono, y entró Rarity trotando.

 **"¡Las ponis eligieron correctamente, y ganan el juego con cinco puntos a tres!"**

La sala del trono estalló de aplausos y alegría.

Thorax dejó caer su disfraz de Rarity, y suspiró. **"¡Que mala suerte!"** Él protestó. **"¡Ella sólo votó por mí porque la acusé, ella admitió que no tenía más que una corazonada, y ella siguió ciegamente a su princesa de nuevo!"** Él miró a Applejack. **"La única poni que tenía una buena razón para sospechar de mi eras tú, ¡y ni siquiera tuviste que convencer a nadie más de que tenías razón!"**

 **"Lo siento, Thorax."** Dijo Applejack. **"Pero a veces, esa es la forma en la que el manzano se desmorona."**

Thorax gruñó y apartó la mirada.

 **"Tengo que decirte, querido."** Dijo Rarity. **"Sonaba como que las tenías contra las cuerdas. Cuando estabas bajo sospecha, las desviaste con mi estilo. No sólo eso, sino que lograste hacer lo que creías que no podías. Convenciste a mis amigas de que eras yo, aunque sólo fuera por un rato."**

 **"Sé que no querías perder así, Thorax."** Dijo Twilight. **"Pero no es como si no tuvieras tus propios de victoria en el camino. Al final, no es si ganas, o pierdes, es como jugaste que importa. Y la forma en que jugaste a este juego fue un verdadero desafío para todas nosotras. Creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que aprecio el esfuerzo que has realizado hoy."**

Seguido se oyó un coro de **"um-hmms"**.

Thorax sopló. **"Tienes razón, princesa. Sabía que iba a ser difícil. Como dije, las seis de ustedes se conocen tan bien, que es prácticamente imposible engañarlas. Honestamente, estoy sorprendido de haber logrado hacerlo tan bien como lo hice esta vez. Quizá la próxima vez lo haga mejor."**

 **"Veremos Thorax."** Dijo Twilight. **"Veremos."**

 **"Saben."** Contestó Spike. **"Todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo programado. Podríamos jugar una ronda más si quieren."**

Twilight se enojó. **"Oh, no lo sé, Spike. Creo que las chicas y yo estamos muy cansadas de estarnos juzgando."**

 **"¿Y si no tuvieran que hacerlo?"** Preguntó Thorax. **"¿Y si, para la última ronda, le tocara a nuestro querido moderador?"**

 **"¿A qué te refieres?"** Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

 **"Quiero decir, los siete de nosotros en el pasillo, pero sólo seis vuelven, incluyéndome, y hacemos a Spike adivinar quién es el changeling."**

 **"¿O sea, que esta vez, estaremos en el secreto?"** Preguntó Rarity. **"¡Ooh, eso suena emocionante!"**

 **"¡Eso suena divertido!"** Dijo Fluttershy.

 **"No lo sé."** Dijo Spike.

 **"¿Qué sucede, Spike?"** Dijo Thorax. **"Has visto todos mis trucos y tácticas. ¿Aun piensas que no me puedes encontrar?"**

 **"Oh, bien."** Spike cedió. **"Jugaré a su juego."**

 **"¿Bien, Qué estamos esperando?"** Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

 **"Un momento.** " Dijo Twilight. **"Primero, tenemos que asegurarnos de que Spike no espíe."** Ella envolvió al bebé dragón en su aura mágica, y lo llevó hasta su pequeño trono a su derecha.

 **"¡Ey!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"** Gritó Spike alarmado. El cuerno de Twilight brilló de nuevo, y disparó un haz de luz magenta justo entre los ojos del dragón. **"Twilight, un vendaje habría sido suficiente. No necesitabas quitar mi visión con tu magia."**

 **"Tranquilízate, Spike."** Dijo Twilight. **"Es sólo un hechizo de ceguera temporal. Se desgastará en veinte minutos, o cuando diga la contraseña, lo que pasé primero. De esta forma, sabremos que no estarás viendo."**

 **"Ponte cómodo."** Gruñó Spike. **"No iba a mirar de todos modos."**

 **"Sé que no lo harías."** Dijo Twilight. **"Pero tú me conoces, no me gusta arriesgarme."**

Con eso, Thorax y las chicas salieron de la sala del trono, y cerraron la puerta doble detrás de ellos para hablar de su estrategia para engañar a Spike.


	9. Ronda Final

**Ronda Final**

* * *

No fue hasta cuando lo dejaron ciego y solo que Spike finalmente se dio cuenta de algo. Esto era una mala idea. En el juego principal, cada uno de los jugadores sólo tuvieron que encontrar a un poni de cinco que estaba activamente intentando engañarles, y cada uno tenía cuatro aliados para ayudarles. En este juego, Spike tendría que encontrar a un impostor de seis, sin ninguna ayuda en lo absoluto. Sería incluso peor si todos intentaban confundirlo. Él sólo aceptó a esta ronda porque Thorax lo incitó. Eso, y había programado el tiempo para nueve rondas completas de Encuentra A Ese Changeling cuando sólo necesitaron ocho.

La maldición de ceguera de Twilight aún estaba activa cuando Spike oyó que las puertas se abrieron. Él escuchó como doce pares cascos resonaban por la habitación, llegando a los seis tronos. Aunque todos trataron de ser los más silenciosos posible, él podía oír a alguien suprimir una risita. Suponiendo que fue Pinkie, por supuesto. Si lo fuera, probablemente fue por el gran plan de las chicas para engañarlo. ¿No sería típico que Thorax se quedara atrás, y las amigas de Spike decidieron jugar con su paranoia?

No, se dijo Spike a sí mismo. Ellas no bromearían así con él. Tal vez Rainbow, si estuviera sola. Pero Fluttershy la detendría. O tal vez Twilight. Pero bueno, ambas eran parte de esa masiva broma zombi para Rainbow Dash, así que, realmente, ¿quién podría decir? Spike sacudió su cabeza. Incluso si estaban haciendo un broma, él como que se los debía a ellas. Él tomó un poco de placer al ver a las seis de ellas atacarse una a la otra como colegialas.

 **"¡PEZ ESPADA!"** La voz de Twilight reverberó con un poder mágico, y las escamas cayeron de los ojos de Spike. Él tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces para proteger su ojos del brillo repentino. Cuando su visión se aclaró, vio a seis ponis familiares, cada una sentada en su respectivo trono, al igual que en las ocho rondas anteriores. Sólo que esta vez, no tenía ni idea de cuál de ellas era Thorax. Las seis vieron a Spike y sonrieron.

 **"¡Preparado, listo, Encuentra A Ese Changeling!"** Dijeron ellas al unísono.

Spike bajó de su asiento y caminó hasta el centro de la mesa, así podría ver a todas a los ojos. Sin decir una palabra, miró con sus ojos entrecerrados a cada una de ellas. Gruñendo a cada una de sus amigas cuando las miraba, esperando ver a alguien estremecerse cuando sus ojos cayeran sobre ellas. Era lo único que podía pensar en hacer, ya que no tenía idea de que buscar.

 **"¿Uh, Spike?"** Dijo Rainbow Dash. **"¿No vas a hacernos preguntas?"**

 **"No lo sé."** Dijo Spike. **"No tiene sentido que preguntar quién crees que es el changeling, porque todas ya lo saben. Y no puedo preguntar si piensan que soy el changeling, porque todas saben que no lo soy."** Spike resopló. **"Oh, bien. Supongo que sólo hay una pregunta que puedo hacer."** Él miró a Rainbow a los ojos. **"¿Eres el changeling?"**

 **"No, Spike, no soy yo."** Dijo Rainbow Dash.

 **"No yo."** Dijo Fluttershy.

 **"¡Nope!"** Dijo Pinkie Pie.

 **"No, Spikey, no soy el changeling."** Dijo Rarity.

 **"No esta vez."** Dijo Applejack.

 **"Lo siento, no soy el changeling."** Dijo Twilight.

Spike se apartó de ella y echo un buen vistazo a todas sus sospechosas.

 **"Y… No tengo nada. Ustedes apenas han dicho algo. ¿Cómo se supone que sepa quien está actuando extraño, cuando ninguna de ustedes está haciendo nada?"**

 **"¡Aw, boo hoo hoo!"** Exclamó Fluttershy de la nada. Su voz tenía tono diferente. **"¿Qué pasa, camarón? ¿Encontrar a un changeling es demasiado complicado para tu simple cerebro de dragón bebé?"**

 **"Ey, eso…"** La voz de Spike se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de quien dijo eso. **"… ¿no es muy agradable?"**

 **"Estoy de acuerdo."** Dijo Pinkie con una voz monótona. **"La hostilidad expresada por nuestra compatriota es angustiantemente inconsistente con su naturaleza amigable. ¿Quizá esta anomalía justifique una investigación exhaustiva?"**

 **"¿Um, Qué dijiste?"**

 **"¡Pinkamena!"** Dijo Rainbow Dash con una voz más alta de lo normal. **"¿No ven que están perjudicando los sentimientos del pobre chico?"** Rainbow se levantó de su asiento y frotó un casco cariñosamente por la espalda de Spike. **"¡No te preocupes por esos grandes y viejos matones, Spikey-Wikey! ¡Eres mi pequeño y adorable dragoncillo, y no tienes que encontrar a ningún viejo y maloliente changeling para probarlo!"**

Spike se alejó de Rainbow Dash, tan rápido que se tropezó y se estrelló frente a Rarity. **"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"**

 **"¡Rainbow, no estas ayudando!"** Dijo Rarity sin su acento. **"¡Spike es un dragón! ¡Él no es adorable, él es rudo y feroz! ¡Y va a azotar sus flancos!"** Con eso, Rarity fuertemente golpeó a Spike con su pata delantera izquierda. Él dio un salto a través de la mesa, aterrizando frente a Applejack. **"¡Vamos, tonto! ¡Muéstrales a estos débiles ponis quien es el jefe!"**

 **"Oh, ¿Tienes que ser tan histriónica?"** Dijo Applejack, con un aire de sofisticación y sin rastro de su acento. **"No hay ningún llamado para ese tipo de violencia en un momento como este. Todos somos amigos aquí, ¿no? Tengamos un juego tranquilo y relajante."**

 **"Bien, esto es perfecto."** Murmuró Spike. **"Ahora, todas están actuando extraño. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar a Thorax ahora?"**

 **"Podrías hacer lo que yo hago, y no pensar en ello."** Dijo Twilight, con la voz lo más baja posible. **"En serio, no pienso en nada. Nunca."**

A esto, Pinkie aguantó una risita. Rainbow se rió también, antes de explotar de risa. En poco tiempo, el resto de las ponis se unieron. Y fue entonces cuando Spike se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

 **"Bien, bien, me merecía eso."** Dijo él. **"¡Ey, Thorax!"** Él gritó a la puerta doble. **"¡Puedes venir ahora! ¡La broma ya ha terminado!"**

 **"Thorax no está allá, Spike."** Dijo Twilight, esta vez con su voz normal. **"Él está aquí, con nosotras. Él lo ha estado todo este tiempo. ¿Ya lo has averiguado?"**

 **"No."** Dijo Spike con desaliento. Él frunció las cejas. **"Peeero, creo que acabo de encontrar una nueva pregunta que hacerles a todas. Muy bien, ¿Quién fue el cerebro detrás de esta broma del 'día opuesto'?"**

 **"Ese fui yo."** Dijo Rainbow Dash riéndose entre dientes.

 **"Si, me lo imaginé. Ahora, dime cómo lo planeaste, y no dejes ningún detalle."**

 **"Bien."** Dijo Rainbow, por fin recuperando su aliento. **"Una vez que Thorax escogió por quien iba a hacerse pasar, le dije que sería divertido si todas empezábamos a actuar como lo contrario de nosotras al mismo tiempo. Pensé que el mejor momento para comenzar sería justo después de que te frustraras con todas nosotras actuando normal. ¡Y estuve en lo cierto!"** En esto ella volvió a reírse.

 **"Fluttershy."** Dijo Spike, mirándola. **"¿Todas ustedes ensayaron lo que iban a decir, o fue completamente improvisado?"**

 **"Un poco de ambos."** Dijo Fluttershy. **"Decidimos la actitud que cada una de nosotras mostraría, y algunas de nosotras fueron preparadas sobre que decir. Pero la mayoría improvisamos."**

 **"¿Has improvisado tus líneas?"**

 **"Um-hmm. Utilicé mis experiencias con Discord y Iron Will."**

 **"Una última pregunta."** Dijo Spike. **"¿Estabas ansiosa por participar en esta broma?"**

Fluttershy no dijo nada durante un rato. **"En realidad no, pero tampoco es como si estuviera incómoda. Rainbow Dash se apresuró a asegurarme que no te haría daño, así que no tuve tiempo de oponerme a su idea."**

 **"Gracias."** Dijo Spike. **"Ahora, Pinkie Pie, ¿ensayaste tu parte?"**

 **"Un poco."** Dijo Pinkie. **"Twilight me dijo que decir, y para asegurarme de que lo dijera después de Fluttershy. Tuve que preguntar que significaba 'inconsistente' y 'exhaustiva'."**

 **"¿Pero entendiste el resto de lo que dijiste?"**

 **"Más o menos. Estoy bastante segura que la esencia de mi línea era '¿No esta Fluttershy actuando extraño?'"**

 **"Bueno, Rarity, ¿tu parte fue ensayada o improvisada?"**

 **"Improvisada."** Dijo ella. **"Traté de sonar como esa desgraciado dragón Garble. Oh, y me disculpo por golpearte como lo hice. Supongo que quedé atrapada en el momento."**

 **"No hay problema, escamas gruesas."** Dijo Spike. **"¿Qué hay de ti, Twilight?"**

 **"Quise improvisar mi parte."** Dijo Twilight. **"Pero Rainbow Dash insistió en que dijera esa línea en particular de esa manera. No sé de donde lo escuchó, pero encajó lo que estaba planeando hacer de todos modos, así que lo dije."**

 **"Applejack, misma pregunta."** Dijo Spike sin perder un segundo.

 **"Improvisado."** Dijo Applejack. **"Estaba tratando de capturar lo que hice imitando a Rarity cuando Trenderhoof vino al pueblo."**

 **"Muy bien."** Dijo Spike, volviendo al centro de la mesa. **"No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Thorax tenga que tomar su tren de regreso al Imperio de Cristal. Así que, aunque no tengo mucha evidencia, estoy listo para tomar mi decisión. Estoy basando esta decisión sobre todo en que poni pensé que Thorax más querría imitar, aunque mis rondas de preguntas ayudaron a solidificar mis sospechas, un poco."**

 **"Después de todo esto, creo que Applejack es el changeling. Es la única que aún no ha sido reemplazada, y no sentí que su respuesta a mi última pregunta fuera totalmente genuina."**

 **"Buen, terrón de azúcar."** Dijo Applejack. **"Sólo hay una manera de averiguar si tienes razón o no. ¿Por qué no abres las puertas y ves por ti mismo?"**

Spike saltó de la mesa y se acercó a la puerta doble. **"¡Thorax, si eres el que está en el pasillo, voy a tener que golpearte!"**

Spike abrió las puertas, y encontró a Applejack esperándolo en el pasillo. **"¡Whoa!"** Dijo ella mientras él se acercaba. **"Tómalo con calma, allí, Spike. Tienes que saber que no haríamos una broma así."**

 **"Espera, ¿estaba en lo cierto?"** Dijo Spike, genuinamente sorprendido.

 **"Lo estabas."** Dijo Thorax, que estaba de repente junto a Spike sin su disfraz. **"Y lo dedujiste basándote en tu instinto. Supongo que conoces a estos ponis mejor de lo que pensabas."**

 **"Por supuesto que nos conoce."** Dijo rápidamente Applejack. **"Somos sus amigas. Él es uno de nosotros."**

 **"¿Lo soy?"** Dijo Spike. Después, sonrió para sí mismo. **"Si, supongo que lo soy."**

 **"Bueno."** Dijo Thorax. **"Me gustaría quedarme y charlar, pero como Spike dijo, tengo un tren que tomar."** Thorax voló a Twilight, que ya estaba caminando hacia él. **"Gracias por invitarme, princesa. Tuve un gran día jugando con usted y sus amigas."**

 **"Y disfrutamos tenerte aquí también."** Dijo Twilight. **"Te invitamos a volver a visitar cada vez que estés en Ponyville. No seas un extraño."**

Thorax asintió en comprensión. **"¡Buenas noches a todas!"** Con eso, voló por la puerta principal del Castillo de la Amistad.

Twilight suspiró para sí misma. **"Tan divertido como este juego fuera, estoy tan aliviada que finalmente ha terminado, y puedo una vez más confiar en que mis amigas son quienes dicen que son."**

 **"Si, he tenido suficientes mentiras y manipulaciones por una noche."** Dijo Pinkie Pie. **"¿Oye, alguien para una ronda de póquer?"**

 **"¡No!"**


End file.
